Essential Component
by kiwikid
Summary: When the Robinsons go to the aid of another family stranded in space they do not realize they are being tricked and they aliens want something that will leave them stranded on a planet forever.
1. Chapter 1

Essential Component- When the Robinsons go to the aid of another family stranded in space they don't realize they are being tricked and that the aliens want to take away an essential part of their own ship, one that will leave them stranded forever…

I don't own Lost in Space nor make any profit from my story…

Set Season One….

Chapter 1 - New neighbours

"Our long range scanner is picking something up", the disembodied voice stated. Immediately a large almost perfectly round alien slithered onto the deck to cast its one central eye over the readout, "we might be in luck it looks like a spaceship, primitive for sure but holding seven lifeforms." They may have exactly what we need", the disembodied voice informed the blob. " You mean it had better have what we need", the blob reminded the voice. "Lets engage the farsee and take a look". This was not a task the blob could undertake having no appendages but that was why it had this particular ship. "We can easily pick up the inside of that craft", the voice informed showing a picture of seven humans gathered around a large table. "From all indications they are going to land on the Planet Miran in a couple of hours". Good so we observe for a few hours then jump ahead of them and land first". We will stay out of scanner range at first which will give us the opportunity to meet them at our leisure", Blob stated.  
>'Once they know what we need they may not be too willing to help us", the ships voice reminded the blob. "Then we will make sure they don't realize until it is too late", Blob insisted forcefully.<p>

….. ….

Major Donald West set the Jupiter 2 safely down on the planets surface. "Well I must say I think you are getting better at that", proclaimed Dr Smith as he opened his tightly shut eyes. He had been expecting some sort of disaster to make their decent and landing rather bumpy. It was nice to be wrong. Major West just cast him a sour glance and did not bother to comment."

John Robinson let out a little whoosh of breath as he surveyed their temporary palnet home, a hard clay surface with small pockets of some type of grass that looked like it was struggling to survive. Twisted bent trees with only a hint of green and a very pale blue sky that was sprinkled with ugly patches of grey haze, not a top ten tourist site. But they were definitely not on holiday instead struggling to find adequate fuel and food stuffs to sustain them until they could find a recognizable point in space.

"Tomorrow we are going to go and check out those rock deposits and look for the minerals we need to adapt into fuel", John Robinson announced. Maureen nodded, "yes and while you are doing that Judy ,Penny and I will be looking for things we can eat". John felt a warm glow overcome him as he looked at his wife, she always knew what to do without any coaxing from him. "Dr Smith be sure you help them out", John ordered knowing that unlike his wife the Dr did need instruction. Smith just rolled his eyes.

They settled in for the first night on a new world. Maureen , Penny and Judy moved into the galley to start the evening meal. John went into their cabin to start the journal recordings ,while Will and Doctor Smith played chess with the robot looking on. That left Don alone looking out on their new temporary home and beginning preliminary scans. At times like these he felt excluded from the family, almost like a spare part they weren't too sure what to do with. He had only been supposed to take off from Earth spend a few years in suspended animation then land on Alpha Centuri. Instead he found himself wide awake and lost in space with the Robinsons. Hearing Dr Smith argue with Will about a move Don reflected that sometimes the Doctor seemed closer to the Robinsons than he was. "Dinners ready", Maureen announced. Don did not move continuing to take down the vital information they would need before starting their journey tomorrow. This was his job and something John Robinson expected to come first, again he was not close enough to being a member of the family to get out of duty. He would still eat because Maureen would leave him something but it was not quite the same as joining in with the family.

A couple of miles away the blob rolled into the central part of the space ship, "we have gathered all the information we need on these individuals. The main influence tends to be the male known as John Robinson. Since he is a family man we will appeal to that side of him to gain his trust. However like this", the blob bounced its jelly like form, "I doubt we will get far. So we must resort to the Morph" . The blob wandered over to a central portion of the ship and stood in a circular shaped receptacle. The ship then dialed through several profiles of humans from a file labeled "Earth". Selecting a male around 46 years of age the blob stated, "initiate . A bright light centred on the blob and began to change its form stretching it upwards into a sausage shape that sprouted appeandages at both ends.

"These creatures look awkward but we must adapt if we are to get what we need", Blob stated" Soon he was stepping forward as he tried to accustom himself to his new shape. "Right ship now I will need a bondmate and three offspring roughly the same biological age in appearance to those Robinsons". "This will make our need even greater", the ship warned. "I am aware of that but it can't be helped", Blob who was now human form told the ship. "Very well then but you will only have a number of hours to get us what we need before all systems fail", Ship seemed to have a sense of loss in its voice. 'Just get on with it", the blob instructed flatly not worried about the ships 'feelings'.

….

In the morning Maureen, directed her children like a Sergeant Major in the army as they got busy preparing some seeds for planting. "I do hope dad and Don find the right minerals as I wouldn't want to spend too long on this rock", Judy complained as she flicked one disdainful look as the dull brown landscape. "Hopefully we won't have to dear but you know we need to be prepared", Maureen replied.

She sighed to herself, this was definitely not the life she had intended for her children. Right now they should be running through green grass laughing and playing. Instead they were all trying hard to live another day. Maureen dwelled in despair for one second then snapped herself firmly, it was up to her to keep everyones spirits up, John depended on that.

Her husband was right now feeling rather exasperated, he was a patient man but sometimes he felt that patience was at breaking point. Right now was definitely one of those times. He needed to get the drilling under way and find their new fuel quickly but was having delays. These delays were not due to equipment failure or a natural disaster but because of one very human and often unpredictable Major Donald West. "Right now is not the time to disagree with me Don", John admonished grinding his teeth together and staring the younger man in the face. Don flushed but did not drop his eyes, "I am just saying that we should have posted a guard on Smith", Don insisted as he put his hands on his hips. "He has caused nothing but trouble and I am sure is right now thinking up yet another way to get us all killed". John took a steadying breath, "Smith would not survive without us Don", he stated in a firm tone that was supposed to mean "end of discussion". "That does not stop him thinking up mischief", Don stated pointedly feeling frustrated that John Robinson never took his fears seriously . "Right now my priority is not Smith but the ship, the same as it should be for you Major", John chastised. Don felt like he'd just been dressed down by a General. This time he did lower his gaze but he did not relax his tense posture so John Robinson had to put up with a seething Major for the rest of the day.

Maureen could always tell when her husband was not in a good mood. This evening was definitely one of those times, she also did not have to ask what had caused his bad mood because he'd returned to the camp alone. She knew Don West could be a little volatile and hoped that whatever the argument had been the two men worked things out quickly .

She prepared a very good meal hoping that with food in their bellys the two men would feel like patching up their disagreement. But as the others arrived for meal time her feelings changed, it looked like Don was going to skip the food.

Maureen didn't bring up Don's absence and neither did Penny or Will but Judy was a different story all together, "where's Don", she asked bluntly. "Not here", John Robinson mumbled. "Yes I can see that, so where is he", Judy insisted. "Busy no doubt", John replied lowering his eyes. Judy was almost as perceptive as her mother and picked up something in her fathers expression, "oh Daddy, did you and Don fight", she asked. "He needs to remember who is in charge", John told his oldest child firmly without bothering to explain further. Judy didn't like the idea of her father and Don arguing, but nor did she like the idea of Don challenging her father, "I'll speak to him later," she told her father. John actually winced at that intuitively knowing that his daughter was a daddy's girl all the way. He doubted Don would appreciate another lecture and was going to tell his daughter that when the robot started flailing about and announced "warning Aliens approaching".

John quickly rushed into the Jupiter 2 and grabbed a laser pistol, "Maureen, Will, Penny , Judy into the ship now", he ordered. The others all rushed in. Doctor Smith tried to as well but was halted by Johns Robinsons, "not you Smith", in a loud booming voice.

Quaking right down to his shoes Dr Smith stood beside John Robinson and waited.

"Will we be able to tell if they have what we need", the woman stated as she reached out and took the man's hand in her own. "Yes ", confirmed the man. "Right everyone lets smile and go and meet them", the woman looked back at the three others who tailed behind.

Rounding a large rock formation the man and woman slowly approached the campsite . Johns eyes were already widening as he looked disbelievingly at their arrivals. His laser gun was quickly sinking from hand height down to the ground. Will, Penny and Judy with Maureen close behind all exploded from the Jupiter and stood behind him with mouths gaping.

"It can't be", Maureen slowly stated as she eyed the newcomers. "It is, it is", Will enthused as he jumped up and down. "It's another family", Penny breathed it out like a prayer. John found a smile working its way to his face, this was certainly a miraculous day. He stepped forward, "good evening everyone, I am Professor John Robinson of the Jupiter 2 and these are my family". "Good Evening I am Pax Xanon", the man stated as he stepped forward and stood eye to eye with John Robinson. "Welcome Mr Xanon", John grinned, "This is my bondmate Goloria", Pax introduced . The still lovely brunette stepped forward and held out her hand to Maureen. "It is so nice to meet another family", she enthused.

"Indeed", Maureen agreed. While they were doing this Will, Penny and Judy had been eyeing the three children and waiting to be introduced, "this is Solna, Lilia and Maxon", Pax stated as he gestured toward the three. Will, Penny and Judy each rushed forward to shake the hand of the child that somehow was inexplicably the same age as themselves. "We were just sitting down for the family meal, Perhaps you will join us", John remarked. "Indeed we would be honored Pax", agreed. He gestured to the table and his 'family sat itself down with each member sitting near one of the Robinsons.

"We rarely encounter others who would bring children into space", John observed as he passed around the salad bowls. "We come from a race where it is traditional to spend time in space with ones family before settling down to planet life", Pax lied glibly. "All our three children were born on our spaceship and have never known any other life". Maureen's eyes widened, she could not really imagine spending all ones life flying about. "So what are you doing on this planet", John asked. " Unfortunately we have a problem with our craft and needed to set down some place so we could make repairs", Pax told him solemly. John immediately offered his assistance.

Doctor Smith was listening to the exchange and busting with impatience to ask his own questions, "I am Doctor Zachary Smith of the planet Earth", he stated, "have you heard of our world"." Indeed", Pax informed them with a smile, "the Sol system is well know to us".

Smiths eyes widened, "we unfortunately are lost at the moment and would really appreciate it if someone could show us the way home."Don't forget Doctor", John Robinson interrupted before Pax could speak, "we were actually making for Alpha Centari and that still should be our destination", he concluded firmly. Smith snapped his mouth shut, well Alpha Centari wasn't his destination he thought.

"Alpha Centari is also known to us. During our space travels our race has extensively mapped many areas of space", Pax informed them. John began to feel excitement course through his veins, "we'd be greatful if you could help us locate the way", he told Pax. "Of course we'd love to help but our maps and navigation are unfortunately part of the ship that needs repairs", Pax replied.

"As I said we'd love to help you with anything we can spare," John insisted with a wide smile as he reached to clasp Paxs hand firmly.

Time will tell if you do have what we need, Pax thought to himself. The first step to that was getting to know these unappealing aliens better. This was the whole purpose of morphing children the same age as the Robinsons. "Why don't we all spend some time getting to know one another then you perhaps we can mutually help each other out", Pax told John. John beemed realising that this alien man seemed to have similar values to his own. He could already see by the way his children were eyeing the newcomers children that they would all have no problem getting along. "Why don't I start by giving you a tour of our ship", John told Pax. "That would be wonderful, Pax enthused. Both men rose from the table and John led Pax to the door of the Jupiter ready to start the tour.

Maureen quickly buddied up with Goloria leading her toward the galley. That left the children all smiling at each other.". "We are Judy, Penny and Will", Judy introduced as she pointed out her siblings. The alien children smiled and as per their instructions quickly began to talk to the child closest to their own age.

Within minutes the sound of excited chatter filled the air and it didn't take much longer before the Robinson children had decided the newcomers were their friends.

Doctor Smith watched as the youngsters all blended together and began to socialize, "why can I never meet someone", he lamented.

What followed was hours of fun as the children laughed togther while the adults talked. Finally Pax decided to draw a close to the day, "we should be getting back now, I thank you for your hospitality. "It was my pleasure", John replied warmly gripping Pax's hands." I hope we have other chances to socialize before you leave this world." "Lets see", Pax remarked in a non committal voice, "so far it doesn't seem that they have what we need ,but I have not finished my search", Pax thought to Goloria.

John walked Pax over to the Jupiters hatch and was about to open it when it opened itself and Don walked in. He stopped and stared at the man in front of him. "I didn't realize you had another child", Pax remarked looking at Don's dark hair. "Oh this is not another Robinson, it's just our pilot Major Don West", John introduced.

Don held out his hand and Pax shook. "They have a ship which is in need of repair. They also have extensive star charts they can give us if we help with those repairs", John told Don. "That is excellent", Don enthused. "Well I will see you tomorrow", Pax concluded. Don watched as the family members got together.

He saw Judy chatting excitedly with another girl and was glad she had found a new friend. But looking at the group he once again felt excluded and John's words rung in his head, "he's just our pilot".

After John had ushered out their visitors he turned excitedly to the family, "if we can get these charts then we can be on course for Alpha Centari and fulfil our mission after all." But I want to get home to Earth", Doctor Smith immediately countered, "since I did not volunteer for this mission surely my choice matters". John shook his head firmly, " Earth still has the same problems as when we left Doctor. Perhaps the fate of our mission has put off further exploration to Alpha Centauri . If we actually succeed in going there it will effect more than just our own lives but the future of the whole human race". It was a stirring speech and Doctor Smith could see that the family swallowed it hook line and sinker. He knew he'd never change Doctor Robinsons mind so maybe he should just talk to the aliens about taking him to Earth.

"Right everyone it's been a busy day, now off to bed", John instructed. The children immediately scuttled off and Don was about to follow them when John stopped him with, "I want a word Don". Obviously 'everybody', did not include him.

Don knew immediately that John was going to bring up their disagreement and that the wisest course was to get his apology out first, "I am sorry John, I shouldn't challenge you like that. It's just Smith annoys me", he kept his gaze steady on Johns face. "I know Don but disagreements just add to the hard work", John reminded the pilot. "I am sorry", Don repeated. John finally smiled and held out his hand and Don shook, "then lets say no more about it", he suggested. "Perhaps though you will not have to put up with Dr Smith much longer", John reminded him as he let Don finally go to his quarters.

"Well it seems they do have what we need," Pax told Goloria as they settled back into their own craft. "Then all the problem we have is obtaining it", Goloria stated.

Well I think we might have to resort to that Earth custom we observed that time", Pax stated. "Which one they seem to have so many", Goloria asked. "Why stealing of course", Pax reminded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- essential components

Doctor Smith was the first one up the next morning .This was defintely out of character but he wanted to be sure he spoke to the aliens before the Robinsons. On approaching the ship he found that Pax was already working on repairs. "Ah good morning, "Doctor Smith wasn't it", Pax greeted. "Yes indeed", Smith agreed. "So you have come to help", Pax suggested offering a tool which Smith had no idea what to do with. "Ah no actually I wanted to discuss more about Earth. I would really like to see it again", Smith announced. "Yes but the Robinsons don't ", Pax pointed out. "That is true. You see I am just a pawn ,a nobody to them, an unwilling passenger. They will not let me have my own say." Smith whined making himself sound truly pitiful. He was hoping to appeal to the aliens sense of justice. "What has that got to do with us", Pax asked firmly. Ah thought Dr. Smith the aliens didn't have a sense of justice.

"Well I'd like to return to Earth naturally and thought perhaps you'd be willing to take me", Doctor Smith came to the point. Pax norrowed his eyes, humans could be very conniving but his race were a lot tougher than any human. " Earth is not on our current flight path, so it'd be a special trip. What could you offer us in payment", he asked. "Payment", now Doctor Smith was worried he did not have any money. Ah but perhaps something else would suffice, "what do you need, anything I tell you, anything you want I can get for you", he smiled widely indicating his willingness to bargain. "Anything", Pax hinted seriously then led on with the tempting question, "what if we wanted something that was essential to your own craft, something that would jeopodize further travel".

Doctor Smith did not have to think to long about that. There was nothing seriously wrong with this planet so far and he was sure the Robinsons could survive here, "I would still get it for you, in exchange for a seat to Earth", he confirmed. Ah thought Pax, they weren't going to have to resort to stealing because another human trait was manifesting in the man in front of him, deception. "Very well Dr Smith if you could get what we want then we would guarantee you passage to Earth", Pax confirmed. Smith's smile almost burst his face, "home", he shouted, "home, finally". You didn't ask what we wanted", Pax reminded him pointedly. "Well it can't be too hard can it, fuel cells, navigation computer, food stores, whatever you need never fear Smith is here", he thought it sounded good.

"what about your…. Pax broke off as he saw John Robinson, Will and Don West approaching. Smith quickly schooled his features into innocence, "I was just asking our friends here what I could do to help", he told them. 'Ha likely story, he was probably thinking up some angle", Don spat back. He got a glare from John about that but chose to ignore it. "Actually he was offering assistance", Pax told Don. Don's mouth dropped open.  
>At this time we just need some help with the navigation, something I believe is not your speciality Dr Smith", Pax stated. "No it's not", Smith confirmed. "Then we will catch up later", Pax stated. "Of course, of course", Doctor Smith acknowledged. He went away humming happily leaving Don wondering why on earth he was so happy. "Thanks for coming so early Gentlemen I will not keep you long", Pax told John and Don.<p>

He crawled under his ship motioning for the other men to follow him. Then he pointed out the systems he had deliberately damaged and explained how he needed their help.

Roughly two hours later Don and John had finished with the first stage of repairs . John ordered Don to the drill site while he went back to the craft to find some spare parts Pax needed.

Don found himself alone for a few hours until Judy just happened to come by.

He grinned at the attractive dress she was wearing, hardly something for a drill site. "Solna had to go back home so I'd thought I'd come and see what you are doing", Judy stated innocently widening her eyes and making sure Don got a good look at her dress.

Don eyed her up and down boldly, "I was just admiring the amazing view", he told Judy. She felt herself flush, Don certainly knew how to charm. Talking to him about her father went straight out of her head. "Why don't we have lunch together", she suggested. Don moved closer and stroked her arm with his clean left hand, "I'd love to Jude but I have a lot of work to do", he sighed. As he tried to move apart from her Don could not help catch a whiff of the perfume she was wearing , "you smell wonderful ", he stated moving in to nuzzle her neck. Judy giggled and flushed, this was closer than Don had been to her in awhile. She was even more startled when seconds later he pulled her over to him and kissed her soundly and deeply on the lips. Judy's knees began to feel weak, "wow', she thought as she gave into his kiss. Not to far behind a rock Penny Robinson and Lilia Xanon watched the Major with wide eyes, "yuck", Penny proclaimed to Lilia, "sure is", Lilia agreed..

John was about half way back to the alien spacecraft when he heard Penny and Lilia giggling. They sounded happy and he stood for a moment to watch what they were doing reveling in a moment when he did not have to worry about anything. Lilia had a stone with a face painted upon it and was moving it close to a stone Penny was holding,"oh Don mmmmm", oh Judy mmmm ",Penny chanted and made kissing sounds as the stones met. Johns eyebrows shot up and he took off for the drill site.

Don finally pulled away from Judy noticing her face was red and she was panting somewhat. He smiled gently at her and said her name softly, "Judy", all his doubts and fears were fading away. "Oh Don", Judy touched his arm softly, that kiss had been totally amazing and made her feel all warm. But it had also left her feeling rather strange and unsure. Don seemed to sense the uncertainty and pronounced "hey it's alright" as he gently held her. Judy felt safe and secure in his arms and totally oblivious to what was going on. Which was why she did n't notice the rock behind her as she moved back tripping over falling to the ground. Don had been too busy gazing at Judy to notice what was at his feet and also fell landing unfortunately straight on top of Judy Robinson.

"What the heck do you think you are doing Don", John Robinson had just taken one horrified glimse of Major West lying on top of his daughter and reacted angrily. He raced to the offending Major and hauled him upward using a strong painful grip, "I leave you alone for one second and your ravishing my daughter", he stormed. "I thought I could trust you Don."

For the first time Don felt actually afraid of John Robinson, veins stood out on his neck and his face was red, "John I didn't do a thing…" Don gasped out.

"Yeah right, I know what I saw and I also know what Penny heard", John growled. "Dad, dad Let him go", Judy was climbing to her feet and watching her father wide eyed ,afraid also for the first time. "There is no excuse Judy", John growled as he shook Don harshly. Don could now feel his own anger rising, "you really believe I'd take advantage", he choked out, "you really don't trust me".

"That's right I don't trust you", John growled too angry to think clearly about what he was saying. "Fine then I'll never talk or even look at her again", Don proclaimed. "That's right you won't, plus you can sleep outside the ship", John stated firmly as he finally let his grip loosen and drop Don. Don lay on the ground massaging his neck. Judy tried to rush to him but was stopped by the firm hand of her father, "come on Judy", John ordered in a tone that broked no refusal. Judy shook her head at Don and shrugged hoping to convey that she'd talk to her father again when he was calmer. Don just took it that she was giving up and felt more isolated than ever.

Dr Smith was pacing back and forth waiting for Will to move away from the alien space craft so he could return to conversation with Pax. Finally after another 15 frustrating minutes Pax was the only alien in sight. Smith strolled boldly up to him, "perhaps", he remarked ,"we can continue our conversation, now what part do you require". Pax smiled widely, "actually its not really a part but more of a component", he stated. "A component so a whole unit", Smith stated, "something big ,hard to sneak out". Hmm this was beginning to sound a little more difficult. 'If you don't think you can do it", Pax stated innocently, manipulation mode firmly in play . "Oh no ,no, I can do it", Dr Smith assured, "just tell me what you need. "Your pilot", Pax stated.

"What", Smith insisted with a frown, "Your pilot, Major Donald West. You see our own pilot is ill and will soon not be able to operate the ship. Thus we need a replacement and he will fit in perfectly".

Doctor Smith could suddenly feel his dreams fading away, Don West would never agree to go. "I'm not sure…", he stated. "Well we can't keep your seat open forever Dr.", Pax countered." If we don't get your pilot in the next couple of hours we will have to leave and quickly scout other systems before our pilot succums to his illness". Smith swallowed, he did not want to miss his chance to go. "Alright", he proclaimed, "I will get him for you". Pax nodded and Dr Smith smiled feeling victory again surfacing, "now I don't like to doubt your words Doctor but I'd just like to make sure you can fulfil your promise. So I propose a little test, send the Major at around 2 pm tomorrow making sure he won't be missed by the Robinsons and that they don't suspect he is here", Pax ordered. Doctor Smith screwed up his face, he did not want to be cheated by this alien, "how do I know you won't take him then and leave", he countered.

"Because my dear wife and eldest daughter will be with the Robinsons at your ship", Pax replied. Smith was satisfied, "excellent ,excellent, agreed then I 'll get him to come tomorrow and then we take it we have a deal." They shook hands and Doctor Smith moved away a satisfied man.

Pax waited until he was well out of sight before moving into his ship. "Soon we will have our new pilot", he stated. Young Maxon emerged out of the other room with a red runny substance dripping from his mouth, "good I was not finding much nutrition in our current pilot". No indeed, Pax leaned forward to wipe the blood off his 'sons' chin then pushed a button. A panel slid open revealing a humanoid hooked up to dozens of wires. The man was a mere husk with bones protruding and sunken eyes, he looked to be close to 75 years of age. " In fact I am not sure if I can sustain human form until we leave", Maxon continued. Pax swallowed that would be a problem that might just see them fail. This humanoid pilot was definitely almost beyond satisfying all their needs. But a solution to Maxons problem was presenting itself, "alright, tomorrow I have the Major coming over, you can have a quick sample of him". No too much though because we don't want it to be obvious", Pax warned. "Why don't we just take him tomorrow, Maxon whined, "I know you must feel the need for proper sustenance as well". That was true thought Pax ,that meal the Robinsons had prepared was truly horrible. But he had to think of bigger things right now, "because you know he will resist and we that will contaminate his ability to function as our ship. I have to prepare him tomorrow". Also since I had to wreck parts of the ship to maintain the charade I still have repairs to do. But do not worry we will be off this rock very soon, Pax confirmed.

Maxon smiled, "I am honored to get the first taste of our new pilot , I bet he's going to be succulent".

"Yes, I think he's going to keep us satisfied for many years to come", Pax agreed. "Not like this useless husk", he kicked the oofending humanoid. The creature who had once been called Halo felt anger deep in the recess of his mind but could do nothing about it. At least once the new pilot came on board he would finally feel freedom in the only way any pilot who came into this ship could, death.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- disorientation

Don was bundled up in his sleeping bag outside the Jupiter 2. Will had kindly offered to keep him company when he'd informed him he was 'camping out". Typically it was John who had also vetoed that one ordering his son back into the ship and closing the hatch behind Will with a snap.

Don could just imagine the conversation that was going on inside about his actions. He had a good mind to storm in and yell "I didn't do anything", but knew it probably only make John madder. For the first time in ages he actually regretted volunteering for this mission. He done it to be closer to Judy Robinson but it was ultimately her that made things more difficult. In the tough times John could get comforted by Maureen. Judy, Penny and Will had their parents and each other. But his relationship with Judy was in limbo, never moving forward and that was what had caused the feelings of loneliness and isolation to surface. He had not said anything though because he knew things could not change. Sighing Don turned over, John would soon calm down and things would got back to normal, well as normal as they could get out here anyway.

"Alright what did Don do now", Maureen demanded of her husband as he finally retired to their compartment. "I caught him in a compromising position with Judy", John explained. Maureen turned red, "oh dear", she remarked as several rather vivid explanations for John words sprung into her mind. "Indeed but don't worry, he is not going to get the opportunity to even offer her a kiss again", John stated firmly.

Maureen was going to talk to him about that when she saw the set look on his face. In his eyes Judy was still his little girl and somehow Maureen was not quite ready to shatter that image. But she was also very much a peacekeeper and knew that tensions between Don and John would make things a lot harder. She vowed to speak to her husband when he was ready to listen.

In the morning Don got up early and without saying goodbye to the others sent off to the drill site again. John stayed aboard the Jupiter assessing their own systems but also keeping one eye on his oldest daughter. Judy was still mad at her father but as yet not prepared to make a stand and talk to him. So she worked away in silence brooding on her problems.

Doctor Smith was feeling very happy as he thought about going back to Earth. He had 'accidently' overheard some of the angry talk about Major West and felt happy that it worked into his plans to get the Major to go to the alien ship. In fact now was a good time to start that persuading. Locating a water bottle he decided to use it as an excuse to visit Don. Making sure not to be seen Smith carefully sneaked away from the Jupiter.

Don was detaching another bottle of fuel from a machine at the base of the drill when Dr Smith arrived. "what are you doing here Smith", he challenged angrily in no mood for a Smith visit. "Why Major your attitude wounds me" , Smith snapped holding his hand over his heart. "Here I was thinking about this heat and how you'd only taken one water bottle. But if you'd rather be mad", he went to walk away. "Alright ,alright, I am sorry", Don quickly stated. Doctor Smith smiled to himself and turned back he held out the water bottle, "here you go". "Thanks", Don was still somewhat suspicious but that didn't mean he wouldn't take the water. "You know while John Robinson doesn't appreciate a man of your talents I am sre Pax Xanon does. He was telling me how he'd love to get a chance to talk to you ", Smith told Don innocently. "Really well I have to much work to do right now Smith, I will help Pax with his repairs in the evening", Don went to turn away. Drat thought Smith. "He did mention he'd have something nice to eat", Smith added remembering that the Major had skipped a lot of meals lately. Don's grumbling stomach reminded him that he actually was rather hungry. Maybe he should go to see Pax and stuff what John thought of him shirking his duties. It would be nice to sit and chat", he reflected. "Indeed Major ,indeed if you drop by to see Pax at 2pm I am sure he will have a warm welcome all ready", Smith encouraged. "Yes I will do that", Don confirmed. Smith smiled, the Major had just guaranteed his home journey.

He skipped away feeling totally content, returning to the ship in time to see the alien wife and daughters arriving.

Will immediately ran out of the ship but looked disappointed when he did not see Maxon. "He was in trouble last night and has some extra work to do before he can play",Goloria told will. "Oh", Will looked downcast. " My boy ,my boy perhaps you can show me your new inventions instead", Dr Smith encouraged. He was of course not really interested just making sure Will did not go to the alien ship. Judy also did not look too keen on talking to Solna but he encouraged her by saying , "maybe a friend can provide a listening ear to your worries". Judy brightened at that deciding that maybe her new friend may indeed be able to help.

Maureen was left with Goloria and began to talk recipes. Goloria just nodded her head up and down as she listened to the chatter. She had no interest in the words but remained focused on keeping Mrs Robinson busy. She was so focused on the chat with Maureen that she did not notice a small drop of green goo running down her arm to drip onto the floor.

Dr Smith watching the interaction sat back satisified, the morning was rapidly turning into afternoon and soon Don West would go to the alien craft and his seat back to Earth would be confirmed.

Don was feeling rather hot as the sun beat down on his back. Apart from the visit by Smith he'd been alone out here for hours with nobody bothering to come and check on him. John must still be steaming. Their commander was a strong family type and devoted to his daughters. He understood that, but just wished John had let him tell him what had really happened before yelling.

Looking at his watch he saw it was a few minutes before 2 O'clock so he placed down his equipment and headed for the alien ship.

He walked quickly arriving right on time. "Welcome Major, come on in", Pax was outside the ship and greeted him with a friendly smile. Don smiled back it felt nice to be welcomed. "Come sit down with me and share a drink", Pax poured the special drink he'd prepared for Don into a glass. He made sure to pour himself a drink for appearances though he had no intention of ever taking a sip. So Major tell me all about the worlds you have visited", Pax slid the drink along to Don. Letting himself relax back into a chair Don picked up the drink and sipped, he felt a warm sensation travel down his stomach, "hmm it's nice", he complemented Pax. "I thought you'd like it Major", Pax picked up his own drink and pretended to take a sip. "Well let me see worlds, well there was one that was extremely hot as the sun passed…", Don's words suddenly broke off and he slumped forward. Pax grinned the pilot had not even suspected the drink would knock him out. "Maxon, your dinners here", Pax yelled as he got up and dragged Don back from the table. Maxon came out in blob form slivering with a little quiver across the floor. Pax dragged Don over to the side of his ship and dropped him down to the floor. Opening the nearby panel he pulled out a long tube. Using his left hand he pulled down Dons sleeve past his elbow and turned his arm palm upward to expose the veins. "Remember you don't want to take too much Maxon", warned Pax as placed what looked like a small suction cup over the top of Don's arm. Maxon quivered over and Pax stuck the other end of the tube into his jelly like mass.

Soon a transfer of liquids could be seen moving from Don's arm and entering Maxon. "I was right he is succulent", Maxon remarked in contentment.

"Yes I am sure he is but we must all be patient for the full benefits. The drink I have given him will take several hours to completely dull his senses. He will not be able to serve as the ship until then". Pax looked worriedly at the pilots increasingly pale complextion, " I think I need to stop the transfer now". He pulled the tube from Maxon, the went over and removed the suction cup from Don's arm. He bent to look closely at the arm noting in satisfaction that the suction cup had left no mark.

"I will wake him now", Pax stated getting a large silver like syringe from another opening and pushing it against Don's neck. He stood back and watched until Don began to slowly wake. But he did'nt return to full alertness as Pax had expected , feeling a twinge of concern he touched Dons skin, "possibly he was a little dehydrated before you started to feed and thus is disorientated". "What will we do, they will now know something is wrong", Maxon stated in panic. "Not necessarily, he was working out on the drill site alone in the heat, they will probably think he is suffering from heat exhaustion".

"I will take him back there and leave him", Pax decided," he will not ever remember coming here so we will have nothing to worry about." Pax carried Don back to the drill site and left him slumped against a rock. Noticing two water bottles he quickly tipped both of their contents out then threw the bottles aside. It'd look like the pilot had come here without water then passed out. Smiling in satisfaction Pax patted Don on the cheek, 'you will come to us at 1 pm tomorrow", he instructed firmly.

Judy was getting absolutely no satisfaction from taking to her alien counterpart who didn't seem to understand anything about love. But then it was just her and her family in space without a cute pilot. "How long has your father known how to fly spaceships", Judy asked turning her conversation to more mundane things. Solna knew she had to lie about that question, "years', she answered. Soon the conversation again dwindled with Judy realizing that she had no real interest in conversation with this girl. The determination to talk to her father had ggrown very strong over the morning. But so far the lack of privacy had stopped her conversing with him. When Solna finally got up to join her sister at five minutes before 4 oclock Judy was actually relieved. She waited until they had all farewelled the aliens before turning to her father and telling him firmly "Dad Don falling on top of me was an accident, you had no right to yell at him like that". Penny and Will's eyes widened and Maureen quickly sent them off.

John head snapped around, he had never been talked to like this by Judy before. But even though it was a surprise John relaised it made him think of Judy more in adult terms. She was prepared to stand up for her man. He did have a few more questions though, just to test her resolve ."What about the kissing", he countered, "Penny saw you and Don doing that". Judy stared right into her fathers eyes, "so", she stated, I bet you did not restrain from kissing mother when you two were dating".

Maureen, looked fondly over at hier husband, 'she has a point dear", she remarked. John hung his head remembering the accusations he'd made against his pilot and how he'd manhandled him. "I said I couldn't trust him", John admitted to his wife. "Oh dear Don has always been a gentleman around Judy in the past and you and I both know he had had many opportunities to try something". John had to admit that was true . "Without Don things would be a lot more difficult for us", Maureen continued. "I think you need to go to the drill site and make peace", she declared. John agreed . He decided to take the chariot and the robot with him in case their was any extra help needed with the drilling.

Don awoke to find himself lying on the ground. When he tried to stand up he stumbled and fell back down. Every part of him ached and he felt truly terrible. But that was not the most frightening thing, when he stretched back his thoughts he could not even remember coming to the drill site. Deciding that he must have been out in the sun too long Don decided the wisest course was to return to the Jupiter.

John pulled up the chariot at the drill site and he and the robot disembarked . "Don", yelled John, he saw no immediate sign of the pilot. When a quick search of the immediate area also revealed no sign of Don John began to get concerned. "Robot can you scan the immediate area and see if their are any signs of Major West", John ordered. The robot did that, "there are signs that one human male went in that direction", the robot extended one arm. "That way", John felt the fear rise. "Why would Don go off that way alone, it's miles in the opposite direction to the ship". The robot unfortunately could not answer that question. "Lets get back in the chariot and follow him", John decided.

Don was stumbling across the barren soil trying to find the Jupiter 2 and feeling increasingly disorientated. Surely the spaceship was out here somewhere, trouble was Don could not actually remember where they had landed.

One foot hit onto a rock and Don fell face forward onto the ground. He did not bother to rise just laying there under the punishing sun and feeling his thoughts slip slowly away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Suspicions

Judy sat in front of the radio waiting patiently for her father to tell her that he was coming home with Don. She felt relaxed knowing that everything would be fine between the two men when they returned. "Maureen', her fathers voice was high, worried, Judy's hand tightened on the mike, "no dad, it's Judy", she replied. Put your mother on now", John requested his voice carrying clear anxiety. Judy began to feel this horrible sensation rising within herself as she realized something was wrong.

Her mother came quickly to the radio and asked, "what is it dear'. Maureen I have found Don unconscious a couple of minutes away from the drill site.' Looks like a case of heat exhaustion. I am bringing him back now, have everything ready to treat him". John broke off the communication and Maureen rushed off with Judy hard on her heels.

John felt totally awful himself as he pushed the chariot to the limits of it's speed. Don had no water bottle with him at the drill site , not a mistake he'd ever think of making. But the argument must have distressed him to the point of forgetting even that vital supply. As a result Don was now lying across he back seats of the chariot with the robot caring for him ."How is he", John asked worriedly. The robot could feel the Majors rapidly increasing heart beat and knew he could do nothing to stabilize his condition ," It is imperative that he receive immediate treatment", the robot requested ,John felt the sweat dripping of his palms as he gripped the controls of the chariot tighter .

"What a wonderous afternoon", Dr Smith came lumbering into the livings quarters feeling extremely good. A white faced Judy heard the comment and simply burst into sobs. "My dear ,my dear what on earth is the matter", Smith reached out to awkwardly pat her on the shoulder feeling genuinely upset for her distress.

"Don is really unwell", Judy sobbed, "Dad is bringing him back to the ship now." Smiths heart almost stopped on the spot, "Unwell you say", no , no, no he wanted to scream. That probably jeopardized the chances of his Earth voyage. "I will render any assistance I can", he offered quickly. Judy turned a smile grateful smile on him, "thank you so much Doctor Smith", she remarked. "It's alright dear", he told her, "you know how fond I am of you, I don't like to see you upset". He avoided mentioning any such feelings for the Major worried that Judy would pick up on the lie.

Will and Penny were aware of the drama and helped by staying out of their mothers way. They could see their sister was getting increasingly upset and wished there was something they could do to help her out." Maybe we should go to the galley and start preparing the evening meal", Penny suggested.

"That way mum and Judy can focus all their attention on Don", it was all she could think of as a way to contribute. Will didn't even snap,' that's girls work', hurrying after her.

Once there though he really had no idea what he should do. "Just get some things for a salad out of those containers", Penny directed. Will walked across the floor and found himself cartwheeling forward arms failing in the air as his foot hit a slippery substance. 'Oh Will can't you even do that simple task", Penny complained. Will glared at her then crouched down to examine what his foot had slipped on, "what is this green stuff on the floor", he remarked. Penny stopped in her own efforts and crouched down beside him," looks like some sort of jelly substance", she observed being careful not to touch the goo. 'Yeah but where did it come from", Will asked, "mom is really careful with cleanliness". Both of them knew that from the many times they had helped scrub the galley.

"I don't know Will. But it is not our main concern right now". Lets get a meal prepared". Will made sure he scraped the goo off onto a plastic dish before beginning to help his sister.

By the time the chariot had returned to the ship the robot noted that the Major seemed not to be fully unconscious, John too noted the half slitted eyes and quickly clapped a hand on Don's shoulder, "it's alright we are back at the ship, just relax and I'll get you some help". Quickly helping the robot carry the stretcher they hurried Don into the medical bay.

Once there Maureen and doctor Smith got busy checking his vital signs and preparing an IV as part of the treatment. Judy took up a determined position at his other side holding his hand in a vice like grip. Don was aware of their presence around him but felt strangely detached as though something was slowly sucking his ability to feel away. However when Maureen pulled up his sleeve to inset the IV Don began to panic. In the deep recesses of his mind having a tube inserted in his arm was very disturbing and he began to thrash and try to pull away. "Easy, Don ,easy", Maureen soothed gently. "No,No," Don gibbered eyes wide. John figured the exposure to heat had made him irrational, "Don Maureen is just trying to help you", He reached forward to hold the Major down gently. Don focused on Johns familiar face and forced the fear down, "That's it, just lie still my friend", John stressed the last words.

When he was sure Don was totally calm he backed away watching the treatment from a distance . Will and Penny came up from the galley to join him. "Is Don going to be alright", Penny asked worriedly as she saw the activity around Don. "I am sure he is", John affirmed wanting to reassure himself as much as them with the words. "How did Don get so affected by the heat", Will wanted to know. "He doesn't appear to have taken water with him", John replied. The two children looked at each other solemly knowing that was a serious infraction 'boy are you going to give him a lecture Penny announced. "No, I am not", John stated firmly.

Penny was surprised at that but did not comment further . While Penny and his father continued to watch Don's treatment Will went to check on the cupboard that contained the water bottles. He found it extremely hard to believe that Major West would make such a huge mistake and just wanted to be sure. Looking inside the cupboard will began to count. It did not take him long to find something a little curious.

Dr Smith having been shooed from the medical bay for being really not much help noticed Will in the cupboard and stopped to ask, 'what are you doing my boy".

Will looked up at him, "well Dad said that Don had no water with him, but I have counted the bottles and there are two missing".

"Really", Smith stated trying hard not to look guilty. He knew exactly how many were missing as he'd opened the cupboard yesterday to get the bottle to take to the drill site.

Yes, it is a little strange, Perhaps I will look around outside the ship and see if I can locate the bottles", Will stated.

"I will help you my boy", Smith told him firmly. He was beginning to realize that Pax had something to do with the Majors condition and wanted to put the Robinsons off the trail for as long as possible. Once outside the ship Will and Dr Smith checked around the area for water bottles. "Lets look this way, Smith made certain to draw Will away from the direction of the drill site. 'That way, that makes no sense, this way is far more likely", Will walked in the opposite direction, Smith clenched his fist, double drat that boy was just a bit too intelligent sometimes.

As they continued to search Smith got this funny feeling of being watched. Carefully looking behind him he saw Pax Xanon hiding behind a rock. "TO make this go faster, why don't you look over there", he suggested directing Will well away from the alien. When he was sure the boy had gone Smith crept behind the rock. 'The major came back to the ship barely conscious, is that going to delay our departure. Pax noted that Smith had not even bothered to ask if he anything to do with the Majors condition. He was an obviously ruthless man who didn't care much for what happened to the Major. That played right into his hands.

No, I am sure he'll recover quickly. Get ready to leave in two days, Pax told him. "Two days, that is quite a long time". He glanced around the rock making sure Will was still far away."Do the Robinsons suspect something, Pax asked him firmly worried that was the reason Smith was anxious. "No, but the Robinsons are not stupid people", Smith warned. It is part of your fee to ensure they never suspect we are going to take West until it is too late. If you fail then you get to stay on this rock and possibly never get to your home planet", Pax knew that line would bring action from Smith. He wondered how the man would feel when he reaalized that they had left without him. Luckily mind reading was not a skill Dr Smith possessed and he just fauned and simpered swearing the Robinsons would never know. Pax would have taken Smith along for an extra meal but knew he'd be very sour.

Smith rejoined Will minutes later find the boy had no success locating any water bottles. "Maybe something else happened to them", he suggested. "Yeah I guess", Will decided.

They returned to the ship to find a meal waiting. "How's Don doing', Will asked immediately. "Becoming more alert all the time, he's going to be fine", his mother replied with a smile.

Smith smiled widely as well and thought some more about what he'd do when he got home.

"Heres our dinner", a smiling Penny brought out her effort. Smith looked at the barely edible mush and thought about the big steak he'd eat when he got home. The meal passed quickly and quietly. "Is Don up to a little chat, John asked his wife seriously as soon as the meal had finished.

"Yes, but don't upset him", Maureen warned. "It was never my intention to hurt him", John softly stated. From the sound of pain in her husbands voice Maureen knew he felt responsible for Dons collapse. She guessed that he wanted to make amends as soon as possible."Dad when you talk to him ask him about the water bottles", Will remarked. "Son I have more important things to talk about. Plus I already told you I was not going to get angry about Don forgetting to take water", John rose from the tablbe. "But dad I checked and there are two bottles of water missing. However I could find no trace of them anywhere", Will concluded. John was puzzled by that statement and decided that if he did get the opportunity he would bring up the topic of water with Don.

Don was lying quietly on his bed with Judy still holding his hand when John approached,he looked a little washed out with his eyes not as bright as usual , "darling will you leave us for awhile", John requested to his daughter. Looking down at Don Judy was a lttle unsure," please dear", she father insisted. Judy nodded but still took another 5 minutes before she left. Sitting down on the bed beside Don, John reached out and took his shoulder in a gentle grip.

Don looked a little unsure and John hastened to tell him, "I came to profoundly apologise for my actions Don, there was no excuse". The professor looked truly cut up and remorseful but when Don stretched his mind out for the reason he got a blank. Why were so many things slipping away from him, it was a little scary. "It is never going to happen again Don", John stated firmly. Don just stared.

John was a little bothered by the way Don just looked at him and felt his heart lurch, maybe what he had done was not forgiveable, "Please Don tell me you forgive me for the way I acted", he begged.

Deciding it was best no to mention the fact he had no idea what John was talking about, Don decided the wisest course was to say, "of course I forgive you John". John felt his whole body sag with relief, "thank you", he stated firmly clapping Don on the shoulder again. "Now I don't want you to worry about getting any fuel tomorrow as I want you to rest", John told him seriously. "Okay", Don was just going along with what John was saying. "Now I also need to ask you about the water bottles. There are two missing any idea what happened to them", John asked.

Don tried to remember taking any water but found another big blank spot in his mind. "Perhaps run through your morning", John prodded, "tell me what you did before you left the ship". It was a direct question and he really could not avoid giving any other answer, "I don't remember", Don finally confessed. John frowned, "what do you remember about the day", he asked. "Nothing", Don told him. "I don't remember even leaving the ship".

John got up and slipped out of the room and hurried to Maureens side, "was Don suffering from heat stroke", he asked. Maureen was shaking her head, "no", he recovered too quickly for that, plus his temperature was normal, why". "Well he can't remember what he did for most of the day so I thought perhaps he'd had heat stroke and was confused", John stated. Maureen looked puzzled, he was dehydrated and disorientated but as soon as i started the IV he recovered quickly." By now he should be back to normal", she declared.

"Normal, Don is acting almost as far from normal as you can get", John told her . Maureen had a worrying thought come through her head, "he was out at the drill site all alone, something else might have happened to him".

"Yes, but what", John asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- unveiled eyes

Maureen looked over the clothing John had removed from Don . "There is certainly no sign of anything happening to him other than collapse , no rips, tears, only dirt from the ground. "There were also no sign of any injuries", John reflected. So we are back to a collapse which has somehow inexplicably caused Don to lose his memory", John was very puzzled.

Maybe he just needs a little bit of rest John", suggested Maureen. John was not to sure a 'rest, would help Dons condition but did not argue.

Judy was sitting with Don still holding his hand, "I am really glad you are alright ", she told him sincerely. Don looked up at her extremely thankful he could still remember who she was and his history with her. "Promise you'll never do anything like that again", Judy told Don firmly as she ran her hand down his bare arm. Stopping around mid arm Judy noticed a red mark that she could have sworn was not there before. "How did you get that Don", Judy touched the mark gently. Don shrugged, "probably just hurt it when I fell ", he thought that was a good guess. "Yes I suppose but its almost a perfect circle, strange", Judy muttered. "Don't worry about it Judy", Don told her." No I suppose not, you're getting better and that's all that counts. Don't go trying to get up yet though", Judy told Don firmly. Don smiled at how the tone sounded like when Maureen chastised John. However he reflected that he honestly didn't feel like getting up. That for him was unusual as he'd even tried to work with a fracture once. Usually it'd be Smith that would be the one lying about moaning about a sore back and him yelling and telling him to get back to work. It didn't make him feel guilty however.

In the galley Maureen was tidying up after their meal. Though Will and Penny had done a passable job of preparing the meal they'd left out the cleaning up bit. "Ooh, Penny, Will what is this horrible stuff", Maureen put her hand in the lid of green goo. Will quickly pulled the goo away, "we found it on the kitchen floor", he told her. John came over to look as well, "maybe some type of plant matter", he guessed thinking about the colouration. "There is hardly a lot of plants on this rock", Penny stated. "Hmm, so maybe we need to analyse it to see what it is and make sure it has no toxins", Maureen decided.

"It's a good idea darling. Smith", John boomed out loudly. "Yes, my dear professor, what can I do for you", Dr Smith came out of the other room greeting them with a smile. He seems awfully happy thought John. "With Don out of commission I need some help at the drill site tomorrow", John told him. "I thought the major was getting better", Dr Smith stated innocently. "He still needs some rest, now don't argue Dr Smith, just help out." Smith smiled, Earth, think about Earth, he told himself, "naturally my dear man I will make myself completely available". John frowned Smith was being almost too cheery. A horrible thought intruded, maybe the man was happy Don was not well as it meant he was not around to bully him into work. John found himself glaring at Smith who looked completely clueless at to what the problem was. Finally giving up the glare John retreated to his cabin to write the daily journal. "

Maureen was studying the green goo and feeling puzzled as she saw many unusual cells. She'd have to consult John and do a few more tests before she could come to a conclusion about the substance.

The spaceship settled down to another evening with John finding himself getting up many times during the night to check on Don. He seemed to be firmly asleep and resting peacefully and John hoped that the morning may as Maureen had hoped bring some changes in his condition.

In his mind Don was reliving every part of his mission with Jupiter 2. It was like watching a movie ,seeing his life unfold from the outside. Also it was like the movie was being edited because he'd try to recall events after they had finished 'screening' only to find them gone from his mind. He wanted to wake and call out for someone to help him but could not wrench his eyes open.

Finally he found himself working in the Jupiter 2 on Earth in the hours before they left for the mission. "You know West you are brave volunteering for this mission", visiting General Thomas Danty was telling him as he toured the ship.

"A five year journey through space with no conscious thought of what has transpired then trying to establish life on a new planet. Not to mention the fact you are leaving everyone behind", the general evaluated him, "bucking for another promotion Major", he hinted. Don felt anger rise but didn't dare show it, "no sir", he swore, "it's a great opportunity, an adventure and I am looking forward to the challenge". Dantry nodded solemnly but seemed to have a little twinkle in his eye as he suggested, "are you sure that is the only reason, you seemed to be admiring that rather attractive daughter Judy." Don looked down, "what can I say sir", he asked worried the General might veto his role in the mission if he knew his feelings for Judy. Picking up those feelings the General reassured ,"don't worry Major maybe there will be more than one family on Alpha Centari ,that would be absolutely fine with me. Everyone needs someone ", he flashed Don a smile before turning away.

Judy, Don saw her depicted in the movie , long blonde hair, beautiful eyes , tall, slim , a kind loving personality, the type of woman he could settle down with and be happy .All his frustrations at not moving forward with their relationship froze in that moment, she was too precious to lose. But then it was like someone wanted to cut her from his mind, erasing all memory or her and her family. At that point Don felt himself resisting," no, no, you can't take her, you can't take them, no", he awoke screaming the word loudly.

The door was wrenched open and a wild eyed John stood there worriedly."Everything alright Don", he asked. It's John Robinson and I'm still on Jupiter 2 ,we are currently lost in space, that information circled around in Don's brain for a second, before he answered, "yes, I just had a bad dream, sorry to wake you". John noticed the sweat dripping off his brow and reflected that it must have been a very scary dream, "its okay Don, luckily the others sleep pretty soundly. Try to go back to sleep now", John realized his tone was similar to the one he used with Will. Don didn't protest that he was not a kid just lying down.

John pulled the concertina blind back but stayed outside for several long minutes listening until he was sure that Don's breathing pattern had returned to one of sleep.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and John soon found himself up and getting ready for breakfast. Slowly the children came and joined him, Will and Penny first then a worried looking Judy. "I looked in on Don and he's still asleep, isn't that unusual", she told her father. "Let him sleep Judy he had a restless night". It seems to be taking him a while to get over heat exhaustion", Will observed. John decided he might as well test his theory with the chidren, "Maureen and I are not too sure that was what is effecting Don", he told them. "You said, is effecting", Judy observed. "Indeed, try not to worry Judy but yesterday , he did appear to have some form of amnesia". Your mother and I theorise something else could have happened to Don. But are not sure what as he had no injuries, John reported. "What about that circular mark on his arm", Judy asked, "what do you think caused that". John raised his eyebrows, "circular mark', he repeated. Getting up from the table he went to check on Don with Judy right behind him.

Bending over Don John moved back the sheet to reveal his arms and saw immediately what Judy meant, "this was not here before", he stated firmly. He was about to touch the mark when Don's eyes snapped open , "sorry John, I guess I must have slept in, I'll be up in a minute", he apologized. "Remember I told you to have the day off today", John reminded him gently. Don do you know how you got this mark", John pointed at his arm. Don looked down and tried to dredge up a memory, all he got was another blank, "No, I still remember nothing about yesterday".

So sleep had not as he'd expected solved the problem, "don't worry Don, I'm sure its nothing", John lied hurriedly to assure his friend. "We'll let you get back to resting." Don shook his head, "no, I think I've been asleep long enough, I'll get up and at least do some things around the ship".

"Alright", John pulled back the blind again leaving Don to get changed. He had no idea what had caused the mark on Don's arm but thought it was too uniform in shape to be the result of an accident. A desire to stay around and keep an eye on Don grew within him. But unfortunately they did have alot of things to do so he had to delegate.

"Judy, Dr Smith and I are going up to the drill site so I'll leave it up to you to look after Don". Judy smiled glad at the opportunity. John went to Maureen after that, "keep testing that substance, finding it at the same time Don suffers amnesia is a little bit too much of a coincidence".

"But if it caused Don's condition then why aren't we affected", Maureen inquired. "Maybe Don was exposed to a lot more of the substance somehow", John decided. He went off to get Smith hoping that more answers would be available by the time they returned. Doctor Smith and he left for the drill site moments later.

Don decided he might as well check the other systems and went out into the main control room with Judy shadowing him. She stayed and watched him for awhile but quickly became bored as he just worked away and did not pay much attention to her. She soon got a little fed up and retreated to the lower levels deciding Don seemed safe enough.

Penny and Will were also feeling a little bored,"do you think we could go to the alien ship and play with Maxon and Lilia "Penny asked Will. "I'll ask mom", Will decided. He hurried to her in the galley and asked for permission. Maureen thought about that for a minute before deciding, "I don't see why not, don't get in Pax's way however ,he'll want to continue with his repairs".

With smiles on their faces, Will and Penny skipped side by side to the alien ship.

Pax was just crawling out from under the ship when they arrived and looked momentarily startled to see them. "We've come to play", Will announced. Thinking that over for a minute Pax decided it was safe enough as long as they left by 1pm when Don West arrived. "Sure go have fun, but I do have some chore for Lilia and Maxon to do later. Perhaps you could just play until about 1230,".

"Thanks sir", Will replied politely.

The two children went off into the ship quickly found Maxon and Lilia. Then the 4 of them decided to play a game of hide and seek. This was a familiar game even for the aliens and they found themselves enjoying this time. The game went on for several hours until Will noticed that 1230 came come upon them. "I guess we'd better go now", Will told Penny.

He and Penny said thanks to Pax and headed off.

Back at the Jupiter 2 Don had been working quietly on one of the air conditioning units in the main control deck when he felt an overwhelming desire to go to the alien spaceship rise within him. Dropping his screwdriver to the ground Don made his way to the door and pushed the release ,then without looking back he walked away.

Maureen and Judy were both busy on the lower deck and did not notice his departure.

Will and Penny were about ¾ of the way back to the Jupiter when Will remembered he'd left his brand new pair of gloves in the alien spaceship. "You go on ,I'll run and get them", he told Penny.

Returning to the alien space ship Will noticed it seemed very quiet with none of the aliens in sight. Deciding that he'd left the gloves in Maxons cabin Will entered the ship and went below.

He entered the lower deck by the main gangway as Pax was coming up via the transport tube. Both missed seeing each other. Pax went to the main door and stood watching out the large window.

Within moments he smiled as he saw Major Don West approaching.

Don really wanted to tell his legs to stop moving but could not . Within moments he was entering the alien craft and being intercepted by Pax. "This way Major", he took Don's arm and directed him toward the rear of the ship. Pushing a button and entering the opening door Pax led Don over to an alcove and shoved him inside. "It is time to say goodbye to your former life Major", he stated as he began to push buttons on the alcove. Soon sleepiness overcame Don and everything faded away. "That's it, Pax stroked his forehead, "not long now Major".Pax left the room ready to make preparations for lift off.

Will was having no luck in finding his gloves and decided to check other parts of the ship. Slipping out of the cabin he moved around a corridor and rounded a slight bend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something green and stopped . Within seconds a large green blob slithered along the corridor. Will flattened himself against the wall but quickly decided it would not offer a good hiding space if he was spotted. Darting back the way he'd come he passed all the livings quarters and made his way up the ramp on the other side. Carefully looking about he saw several other blobs moving about the main area. One turned slightly and he caught a glimpse of a huge central eye. The blobs were blocking all exits from the ship and Will had no weapons on him. Feeling very scared he again retreated down the ramp and tried to find a good hiding place. After searching for awhile he found another door and entered.

It was a seemingly empty room. Will scanned the room hoping to find some form of communication panel to contact the Jupiter . Pushing a button he jumped when a panel slid open . Inside was something he knew would bring him bad dreams, a desiccated human all shrunken and horrible looking, eyes open and staring. "Who are you", Will asked nervously. The shrunken man gave no reply and looking closer Will saw he had several tubes attached to various parts of his body. After looking at the complexity of the wiring Will saw there was no way to help the man ,sadly pushing the button Will shut the panel again. Continuing to look for communications he touched a button making another alcove open. This time he saw a person who was frighteningly familiar. "Don", Will hurried to the side of their pilot. His eyes were closed and did not open when he shook him . "Don we have to get out of here, please", Will begged shaking him as hard as he could. There was no response and Will found hot tears falling as he realized he probably had no choice but to leave Don and go for help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Revelations

John Robinson stared at the freshly dug shallow trench then looked over at Dr Smith. He was wiping sweat of his brow and puffing a little, "that was hard work, professor, but I am satisfied", Smith smiled.

"umm", John had no idea what to say instead taking a sober minute to look over Smith and evaluate what he saw, yes it certainly looked like he actually had been working. Don he knew would be amazed right now and even though he knew he shouldn't be John was suspicious. ""More pipe as ordered", the robot rolled into camp and dropped the large tubes onto the ground. "Thank you", Smith told him. "Yes, John agreed, you have both done good work today", darn why was that so hard to say. Smith smiled, "maybe it was simply that I did not have that odious major throwing poisionous barbs or threatening physical violence", he suggested innocently. The immediate change of expression on Johns face warned him that he might have actually gone a little too far. "Don helps out a lot Dr.", John reminded him with a distinct sour tone. "Of course ,of course", Smith agreed deciding it was not time for an argument. He would be on his way to earth soon.

"I'll let you get back to it" John told him stalking off. Smith waited until he was gone before turning to the robot, "recommence digging", he ordered, "and remember to continue to warn me if the Professor is approaching". He then stalked of to the side and laid himself down on the ground.

John went back to the chariot to get some more scanning equipment and then walked around the general drilling area taking more readings. This whole area was rich in minerals but they had to choose carefully where to put the drill as some parts were also unstable. Keeping an eye on the scanner he walked in the opposite direction to the site. There were small mounds of dirt interspersed with darker ugly crags of rock. It was the presence of colour that alerted him to something lying on the ground in front of him. Moving forward John found himself crouching down beside a rock to retrieve the white water container. The thing was battered with a small hole in the bottom which would render it unusable. But that was not Johns concern, how it got like that was. The deep denting suggested that it had been thrown with quite a force. John felt a chill assail him as suddenly Dons collapse took on a more sinister turn. 'This bottle indicated strongly that the theory something else had happened to Don was right. Walking a few metres further on John stopped when he saw the clear inprint of footprints. The size was too long to belong to Don.

He had not considered that 'somebody' had contributed to Dons collapse before but this suggested that was indeed the case. John's mind kept on working as he thought about who that could be. He automatically eliminated anybody from the family as they were all fond of Don. That would have left Doctor Smith, who John determined as a 'possibility' however the size of the inprint was too large for Smith. So who else was there, the only other people were…, John paled ,the aliens. This drill site was not too far from the alien space ship. But what did they gain from injuring Don. John feel the boiling urge to go and ask them angrily raise within him. The aliens had offered them a way to Alpha Centauri in exchange for help with repairs. But so far he and Don had not given them a lot of help. Instead the aliens seemed to have taken a lot of opportunities to come visit. All this time it seemed they were just conning them. Feeling his whole body tense John began to stalk back to the chariot where he intended to pick up some weapons and go and ask Pax exactly what he'd done to Don and how to undo the damage. He'd also contact Maureen and make sure everyone stayed well away from the aliens.

"Where is he", Maureen and Judy were beginning to panic as they quickly discovered that Don was not on board the Jupiter. Judy was feeling increasingly upset, it'd been her job to watch him and she'd failed. When Penny came into the ship moments later, Maureen began to worry that a second person was missing, "wheres Will, she demanded. "Just picking up his gloves from the alien ship", Penny replied calmly. Maureen relaxed over Will's safety, "did you see Don out there", she asked her daughter. Penny shook her head and worry spiked again. "Maureen", Johns voice came out of the mike, his tone higher pitched in worry. She sped to the mike so fast that Penny and Judy were sure they did not see her move, "don't let any one go near those aliens", Johns voice warned. Dropping the mike Maureen put her hands up over her face. Judy darted forward quickly and picked the mike up, "dad, Will went to play with Maxon awhile ago and has not returned yet and"….she paused realizing how hard it was to say this…"Don's missing".

John felt his fist clamp around the microphone, not sure which piece of news was more shocking. As Maureen picked up the mike again he hurried to reassure her,"don't worry ", I am going to the alien ship now. I'll get Will back safely", he said it with grim certainty." I want you and the girls to look around the Jupiter's immediate area to see if you can locate Don. There is a possibility he just felt confused and wandered off", John felt like he had to say that even thought in his gut he had this horrible feeling the aliens had something to do with Don going missing. "Will do John, be careful", Maureens worried tone came back as she severed communications.

Will waited in the small room unsure if it was safe to leave, "don't worry Don I am going to get dad", he stated loudly," I will not leave you here". Will moved over to touch Don again. He felt cold to the touch and looked a lot paler than usual. Feeling a moment of panic rise within him Will slid his fingers up to Don's neck and relaxed as he felt his heart beat. Feeling another tear fall Will backed away, "you'll be alright Don, I swear", he said loudly knowing he was only trying to convince himself.

In the other alcove the being who had once been Halo listened. It was obvious the young child cared very much for the pilot. A rather strange sense rose up within Halo and he studied it dispassionately. So that is what they call compassion, he thought. But why should I care what happens to him, once he becomes pilot I will be free. Yes, he should not care. But another part of himself observed that Donald West and he were very different. He'd been raised to be a pilot by the blobforms . That it was a duty and an honor, to serve them as a 'ship' had been drilled into his mind since he was young. He remembered feeling very proud of his future until one of the other more bolder children asked, "do we get to say no". He never saw that child again but heard that he'd been 'faulty ' and would never serve. So he had never been offered a choice and the blobs never considered that Don West should have a choice. He just had the misfortune of being the only person compatible to be the ship in the immediate vicinity. Halo saw the young boys tears and decided that maybe it was time to choose. He just hoped his failing strength may serve Will Robinson. Reaching out his senses the ship felt an immediate threat to the boys safety.

"Hurry hide now, the voice was strange rapid, worried and unidentifiable. A small cupboard sprung open, "hurry", the voice insisted. Will pressed the button to send Don's bed back into its own alcove then squeezed into the small cupboard. He'd just got the covering safely across when the door opened and Pax entered. Watching through a small crack Will saw him push the button to get Don out of the alcove. He then pushed another button and a small table covered with a green drape appeared. As Pax uncovered the table Will looked upward at the metal ceiling and saw some horrible looking surgical instruments. His heart beat increased rapidly as Pax took up a sharp knife and moved toward Don. He wanted to jump out of the cupboard but restrained himself, getting caught was not going to do Don any good. Will dared himself to watch as Pax lowered the knife onto Don's flesh. The alien made a small incision in Dons neck , Will relaxed somewhat, the wound was small not life threatening but he still worried what Pax might think of doing next. As if he heard those thoughts Pax opened the other alcove and brought out the husk of the man, "it is time to start surrendering your duty", he stated. As Will watched Pax pulled one of the long tubes from the husk then approached Don with the tube.

Turning his eyes away Will decided he didn't want to see what Pax was going to do with that tube. Instead he focused on the floor and felt anticipation heighten as he saw the door slide open. It seemed to be an invitation of sorts and Will decided he'd have to take the opportunity. It took him mere seconds to push himself out of the cupboard and run for the door but the movement was just enough to attract Pax's attention.

Will ran faster than he ever had up the gang way to the central control room and flashed past the blobs. His heart almost stopped as he saw the closed hatch in front of him and felt the prescence of the blobs close behind. "Please", he thought , and as if answering that plea the door slid open.

Will was out in a flash and running across the dry ground toward toward the drill site.

Pax ran up onto the control room, "that boy was hiding in the room and saw what I was doing to their pilot", he advised the others. " We know, you realize he will go for help and we will get nothing but trouble", the blob that was Goloria warned. "Yes, but we are not quite ready yet, Donald West is not fully intregated as our pilot", Pax stated. "Then what shall we do", Goloria asked.

"We are going to the alien spaceship now, get on board the chariot , yelled John Robinson in a tone that indicated he should instantly comply. "Why," Dr Smith demanded with a horrible suspicion beginning to take hold. "They have been conning us all along Smith, I found evidence they were responsible for what happened to Don", John explained. Oh no, how had he come to know that, Smith thought. But now that he suspected all he could do was draw him off the trail. "No surely not professor, they seem like such nice people", he stated. "Nice baloney that's what we were supposed to think. Now there is no time to waste Will is with them", John pushed Smith aside and boarded the chariot. "Will,", the thought of something happening to the boy was a little painful, "of course lets go talk", Smith stressed the word. He could do nothing about the situation right now but was sure an opportunity would arise to 'fix' things later.

They sped off and were barely 3 minutes into their journey when John saw a cloud of dust up ahead. Looking through the binoculars he saw Will running faster than he ever had before. Putting on an extra burst of speed John pulled the chariot up beside him mere seconds later.

"Dad", Will puffed in relief as his father leapt out of the chariot. "Thank goodness you are alright Will", John held him close against his chest. Will took a moment to sink into that comfort but the thought of what might be happening to Don still burned within him. "Dad, the aliens have Don", he puffed out. "They are doing terrible things to him".

John felt himself go briefly dizzy, as fear rippled throught him. "Doing something to him", Dr Smith repeated suddenly feeling not all that sure. He had thought the aliens just wanted a pilot. But now it seemed they were perhaps into something a little more horrible. He knew he should feel guilty but the only brief stab into his being was worry that John Robinson would find out his part in what had happened to the major. "We must help the dear Major", he said firmly.

"Yes, dad, Don was not even conscious and there were all these horrible instruments", tears ran down Will's face. "We will get him back", John gripped the butt of the laser pistol as he said that. Usually he liked to use words to face battles but after hearing what Will had just said, well a gun would do the talking for him.

Seeing the determination in his fathers eyes Will was proud. His father could do anything ,he was strong ,wise and just, his father would rescue Don and make the aliens leave. "Right", John felt his teeth gnash together as anger took firm hold. "Lets go ", he told Will firmly.

"Yes let's teach them a lesson", Smith agreed. It was obvious the aliens had duped him as well and were not planning on taking him anywhere. All his plans to go to Earth were ruined and the only way to make himself feel better was to see justice done, by someone else of course.

So with a new stiffness in his posture he held on tight as John Robinson sped the chariot to the spaceship.

"When we get there you stay in the chariot and let me deal with them", John told Will. Will looked determined as he replied, "there are 5 of them dad, you will need help".

John looked over at his son about to argue but then something he saw in will's eyes made him pause, pain, horror, pity and helplessness Will felt them all. "Alright you can help", he agreed.

Will felt fierceness rise within himself and prepared himself for battle.

A rumbling sound shook the chariot moments later and Will felt something else surface within him.

"No, John was slowing the chariot down his voice changing to a tone that Will had not experienced before.

"NOooo", Smiths call was longer drawn out as he looked up into the sky and saw the final evidence of the aliens betrayal.

The spaceship had lifted off and was metres high above them, taking not only his dreams but Donald West with it.

"You have to stop them dad", Will grabbed his arm and dug his fingers in tightly hope still burning within him. But then his father said the words he was not prepared for, "there is nothing I can do Will. The lasers just don't have the range".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Stalemate

"I have Will, we are coming back to the Jupiter", John put the mike down fast before anything else could be said. He knew they had been going to tell him they hadn't found Don . He would have to tell them that Don had gone and he was not looking forward to that. Beside him WIlll was quiet his eyes averted. When he tried to throw one arm over the boys shoulder it was shrugged off. Even Dr Smith seemed gloomy saying nothing but looking lost and forlorn in the back.

Each mile closer to the Jupiter seemed to be agony knowing his family were not expecting this news.

He was flying, that he knew because the sensations were so familiar. However when he tried to get up to go see what was happening he found his body unwilling to listen. Straining with all his might Don tried to make the tiniest movement with his fingers, nothing. "Will you stop doing that it's distracting me", the voice that addressed him was distinctly grumpy. Don found he could not see anything either but strangely he could feel a presence, old, worn and at the moment annoyed with him. "Who are you", Don had to ask in the resesses of his mind. 'I am Halo, I am the ship", came the reply. "The ship, Don had never heard of a living ship before. A picture arose in his mind of a man, with dozens of tubes buried in his body, "This is me", Halo told him. "I control the functions of this craft as well as looking after the needs of the blobforms ",he answered. "What are they", Don queried. ", An image of a large green blob with a huge central eye popped into Don's mind, "This is what they really look like", Halo told him. Don felt himself tense at another alien conjob . "What do they want, where are they taking me", Don could feel his own anxiety, though his body still lay unmoving and uncaring. "You are to be the new pilot", Halo told him with a hint of sadness. Don thought about the tubes and took a moment to look down at himself. There was a tube just like the ones in Halo going from his neck to somewhere he could not see. Starting to panic, Don once agin tried desparately to make his body move.

"Calm down, there is nothing you can do", Halo told him. "I tried to get help for you, But Pax found out and has made me lift the ship off." "Made you", Don queried. "he was about to ask how when he felt a sharp stinging slap across his mind that had his senses reeling. 'You are partly intregated and can feel what I can", Halo warned. Don found that was indeed true, he felt tiredness and heaviness weigh upon him, the effort of lifting the ship was draining the last reserves of Halo. 'You're dying", the thought was horrible to Don, "this is killing you",. He paniced again at the thought it would happen to him as well. "Stop it now", another slap harder than before froze Dons mind again.

He stopped his mental thrashing and resorted to a mental plea, "I don't want to be the ship I don't want to leave my friends and…", Judy flashed through his mind.

Halo was stunned at thought Don could remember people from his past. Pax had a syrup that made you forget everything. He was only remembering things now because he was dying. Looking at the image of the blonde young woman that his failing mind was sharing Halo felt a strange sensation.

"What is it that you feel for her",he asked curiously. Don thought hard about Judy and replied, "it is love".

"Noooo", Judy started to sob as her father delivered the news. Her mother tried to draw her into her arms but Judy just hit out pummeling blows upon her father. "You should have got him back, you failed him", she shouted. "Now, Now Judy, your father did his best, Maureen consoled but there was something in her tone that John could recognize as a shade of disappointment. Judy sobbed louder, "I love him dad and now he's gone". She turned and ran tears streaming from her eyes. Penny and Will stood unmoving their own eyes streaming. Then they too turned and fled for their cabins. John Robinson suddenly felt very much alone. But then the comforting warmth of Maureen came closer, "you did all you could John", Maureen, told him as she stroke his arm. 'John hung his head, "I still feel like I failed him, he stated.

Halo felt the shining brightness that was the love in Don Wests heart before him. "You were not supposed to remember. But obviously Pax's medicine did not work. Having feelings will make it so much harder for you. I want to help you".

That last statement had Dons spirits lifting momentarily but the next words shattered that hope

"However my power is failing fast. This is my last journey. But do not fear, your feelings may just save you. Time however is not on your side", Halo told him."They will need to make you pilot as quickly as possible."

Don felt a flash of fear rush through him as he thought of having all those tubes inserted within him.

"Please what can I do", he begged.

There was silence and Don found reaching into his mind brought only coldness and emptiness. Then he felt another familiar sensation. "My last gift to you…..", a brief spark fluttered in Halo then faded like a spent candle. Don felt the ship descending agian. But they were going too fast and would end up spread all over the planet in tiny pieces if he did not do something.

So he reached out and slowed them partially.

"Darn, we are going way too fast", Pax announced as he felt their previous pilots life force drain away.

The other blobforms looked over in fear, "wait it seems our new pilot is controlling us".

"Already we only have one line attached", Maxons stated. "Yes, he will indeed be a strong pilot. But he is also temperamental and has partly caused our problems." Once we are on the ground again I will have to make sure he is fully intregated and can offer no more resistance," Pax told them.

"On the ground, I thought we were going into orbit", Goloria queried. "We have no choice now, power failed a lot sooner than I anticipated. We will go down far away from the Jupiter 2. With a little luck they will never know we are there", Pax hoped that was true.

Don struggled with controlling their descent and soon knew that despite what he did they were still going to crash. All he could do was hope it was not too hard.

"Strap in everyone we are going to hit", Pax warned.

Don felt a scream echo through his head as the ship hit the ground. Everything faded out.

He came to moments later. Now he felt panic as he remembered that Pax had said he'd come to deal with him. What could he do. Reaching out Don felt the ship but could not do a lot to influence its actions. Think, quick something simple ,Don reached out and found a command that would work.

Pax looked at the thin tendril of smoke that rose from one console, "looks like we have suffered some damage. I will go hook up our pilot and deal with it". He slithered over to the door that led to the lower levels. "Open this door Maxon", he requested when it did not automatically slide open. "I can't it seems our pilot is doing all he can to stall". "Stupid", Pax stormed, 'there is no escape".

"Yes, but he does not know that", Goloria stated. "If we fix these parts by other means then the doors will automatically open and he will not be able to prevent that."

"Fixing them by other means, we'd have to get physical parts for that and you know the only place to get those is from the Jupiter 2", Pax remineded her. "Yes, we know that the Robinsons will only deal if we give them their pilot back", Maxon stated. Pax looked thoughtful, "the Robinsons aren't the only one aboard that ship, Dr Smith may just help us. "Why , we betrayed him and lifted off. Plus he'll hear from the boy that we aren't even human. That will definitely put him off making a deal", Maxon told Pax firmly. 'He wants to go to Earth very badly and we can provide that", Pax disagreed. He knew that as Maxon got older he was asserting himself more often and occassionly challenged his leadership. Time to affirm exactly who was in control.

"Smith may also want Donald West back, Lilia stated interupting his thoughts. "No, there is ill feeling between them". If he refused well I could accidently contact the Robinsons and let them know that he helped us secure the Major" , Pax reflected thoughtfully. 'Blackmail, another Earth quality ,we really should not go near that planet again Pax", Goloria moaned. 'Well just this one last time , for Dr Smith", Pax quivered.

"I drained enough energy for one last transformation, It will definitely be easier to deal with Smith as a humanoid. We don't want to give him too much incentive to fear us". Pax reflected. "I will wait till night fall then goto the Jupiter 2."

Once we have those parts, I will painfully remind our pilot not to try and stop us again", Pax swore.

After an emotional day sleep lay heavily upon most of the crew of the Jupiter. Dr Smith though was firmly awake and contemplating the suitcase he'd packed for his departure. "Oh woe, now we will never see Earth", he moaned to himself. Getting up Smith decided to take a walk in the fresh air to help him sleep. He kept himself within the force field and just ambled around the outside of the ship. 'Psst…", the sound came from a nearby bush. Dr Smith stopped and looked, out of the bush came Pax. Dr Smith remembered the comments about Pax hurting the Major and started to back away, "get away", he shouted, or I will wake the others.

As Smith turned away Pax waited for his moment then said, "I can still take you to Earth".

Stopping still Smith turned his head. 'Got you thought Pax, now for the clincher. 'You have already betrayed me once", Dr Smith told him sourly determined not to make the same mistake again. 'Pax shrugged, "given an opportunity you would do the same", he replied simply. "Unfortuntely our ship has suffered an accident and we need a few parts. Give them to me and I promise I will take you to Earth".

"What about the Major, I heard Will say you were hurting him", Smith only asked because he didn't want that to happen to him.

"We will not lay a finger on you. The Major is to be our pilot and some ummm adjustment is necessarily. Do not worry ,you will not have to see him",Pax thought it was better that way.

Smith shuffled from foot to foot still uncertain if he could trust them. "I could have just stolen the parts at some point", Pax stated firmly. Still Smith wavered and Pax decided he have to play another game. "Ooh well it was nice meeting you. I trust you will not mention our presence to the Robinsons", Pax told him. "I should Smith warned.. "Why so I can tell them who gave us the opportunity to secure the Major",Pax stated. "We both want something Smith and this way neither of us has to deal with the Robinsons", Pax told him firmly.

For one second Smith thought. He defintely did not want his role in Don's capture revealed. "Alright I will get the parts. But I will come back to your ship straight away. ".

Pax smiled, "It's a deal," he affirmed.

Smith reached out and shook his hand. It felt soft warm, human. He pushed out of his mind that this man was not human and that he had Major West. He could not let emotion get in the way of going home. Turning Smith went back into the Jupiter ready to carry out his worst betrayal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One last chance

Judy opened her eyes. Around her everything was dark, night was still upon them. Or perhaps she reflected it was just that darkness lay in her heart, now that Don was gone. She had not dared think too much about that certain that her heart could not handle the strain. She felt guilty as she thought of the times she'd wished for somebody else. What a silly immature thought, perhaps that's why things had never progressed with her and Don. He was probably unsure how she felt. But if he could see her now he'd know how much she had actually loved him. She looked a fright with eyes red rimmed from crying and gloroius blonde hair tangled from being twined around her fingers in anxiety.

Rising from her bed Judy slipped out of her room, she did not want to lay there just thinking of Don. She wanted to feel as close as she could to her lost love. Taking the lift she ascended to the control level intending on sitting in the chair Don usually occupied. It was dark up here but not totally quiet as small clicking sounds made their way to her ears. Quietly Judy advanced unsure of what she'd find.

She halted just a short distance from the main control area as she spied Dr Smih bent over mucking about inside one of the panels. It was one of those moments that would have made Don rant and demand to know what he was doing. But Judy did not seek a direct confrontation just watching as he pulled two parts from the console. Then with them concealed tightly in his hand he made his way to the hatch and exited. Judy took a few seconds to grab a torch then followed.

She crept through the night making sure her torch beam was focused directly on the ground so Dr Smith could not see her. She followed the weak beam made by his own torch.

On and on through the darkness she went feeling more nervous as familiarity of her surroundings faded. Where was Dr Smith going. Within minutes the question was answered as she saw Pax Xanon approach. Judy recognized an unfamiliar sensation rise in her then as she saw the man responsible for hurting Don, total blinding anger. She wanted to hurl herself at him and render him with her sharp fingernails. But she did not do this knowing instinctively that while it might satisfy her anger it would also get her caught. Normally she'd have asked her father what to do, but right now he was many miles away oblivious to her problems. So it was time for her to chose knowing that Don's life depended on her actions.

John Robinson knocked softly on his daughter door. He was desperately worried about Judy's state of mind as she'd gone to bed distraught. Maureen had slipped her a light sedative which would grant her a few hours rest. But with that medication now worn off John was concerned how Judy would feel. "Honey are you alright", he called softly ,after he got no answer to the knock. Nothing, gently slidng the door open John peered inside. "Judy", he yelled loudly ,when he sighted the empty bed.

That woke Penny who stared at the empty space on the other side of the cabin. "She was here dad not long ago", she informed him. John hurried out of the room and with Penny and Maureen close on his heels hurried to the top level. "Where is she", John worried as they searched every space they could find. Maureen was already coming to a shocking conclusion, "shes not here John". "Where would she go," Penny asked. Maureen rubbed her eyes trying hard to restrain herself from thinking the worst, "she was very upset", she muttered, "maybe she just wandered off out there by herself". John felt sick at the thought of his daughter wandering all upset and alone in the dark. "I'll go look for her", he told Maureen.

He was about to go to the hatch when Will came running up to them. "I thought Dr Smith must be up here, where is he", he asked. "Dr Smith", John was puzzled. "Yes his cabin is empty", Will replied.

John had to go and check that for himself. Going back down to the lower levels and opening Smiths door. "John", Maureen protested the invasion of privacy as her husband looked around Smith room.

"I have learnt never to take chances with Smith', John defended. Maureen still shook her head ,shocked. But this changed moments later when John opened Smiths wardrobe and found it empty. 'Why would he take all his clothes", Will asked. "It seems to suggest he thinks he was going somewhere and not coming back", John replied. "Yes but where, there is no way he could leave this planet", Will stated.

John flopped down on the bed feeling blood drain from him as a truly upsetting suspicion took hold. It was the most awful thing he'd ever thought about Dr Smith and he didn't even want to utter it out loud.

"Yes how could he leave, the only people who had a spaceship were the aliens and they've gone", Penny remarked. Out of the mouth of babes thought John. Maureen was looking at her husbands expression and began to have the same thought. Soon she was sitting beside him. "Is it possible there are not gone", she remarked.

"We saw them leave", John thought, "but that trick has been done before". So Dr Smith found out and has gone to rescue Don", Will stated. Then he frowned, "but he should have woken you dad".

John did not want to tell Will what was in his mind but thought that perhaps he needed to hear what his 'friend Smith had done. "I don't think he's gone to help Don, Will. I think he has just found a way back home. "

Will's face immediately took on a stormy expression," no dad you are wrong, Dr Smith would never do that. He knows the aliens are hurting Don, he would not condone that."

John looked down at his feet, Will always wanted to see the best in Dr Smith. "Why didn't he get our help Will. You know he's not the bravest man on the planet", he sadly countered.

Will shook his head, "I won't believe it dad, not ever", he determined, "Dr Smith has gone to help Don", he stamped his foot down once in emphasis.

What about Judy, wheres she", Maureen interupted drawing the conversation back to what was to her the most important fact. "Well if she saw Smith leave she may just have followed him", John guessed. He went to get the laser rifle."I 'm going out there to see if I can pick up their trail, I think its about time I go and ask Pax just what he thinks he's doing", John growled. "I am coming too", Will said it firmly. But this time John shook his head, "no son you stay here and look after your mother and sister." Will looked down for a second then up, "you'll find Dr Smith dad and you'll see that he's helping Don. I know Dad", Will affirmed fiercely. John reached out and squeezed his shoulder not willing to emotionally hurt Will further by telling him again that he was wrong. Will would see the truth soon enough and it would hurt him for a long time. Damn Smith, John realized he should have listened to Don and marooned the man on some awful planet along time ago.

Maxon looked over at his sisters and mother. They were like just slowly quivering, barely breathing. This was because their energies were slowly depleating because of lack of sustenance. Maxon felt anger fill him. Pax should have ensured their new pilot could not cause trouble. Angrily Maxon tapped the door release button again and was surprised when it opened. Feeling purpose come upon him Maxon decided to solve their problems before Pax returned. Maybe it was time for a new leader.

Don recognised that his mind had been drifting and hurriedly snapped it back to thinking of the doors again.

To late though he could feel the ships sensors tell him that one of the blobs was moving his way.

Desparately he searched with his mind for a means of slowing the blob down. But still the ships controls lay out of reach. Dammit anger filled him for a second before it was pushed aside by the feeling of loss. In a few minutes it really was going to be over for him. He really would never get to hold Judy Robinson in his arms again. Focusing all his thought Don was determined to keep hold of that love as long as possible. He felt a quiver in his hand and looking down at himself Don realized something had changed, his hand had closed into a fist.

Maxon morphed himself into human from using some of his own failing energies. He pressed the release button and opened the door. Once inside the small room he got out the dead husk that had been their former pilot and without any feeling extracted the tubes from his body. Once that was done he simply disposed of what was left of the pilot down a convenient garbage shoot. Then he opened the alcove containing the surgical instruments needed to 'operate on their new pilot. Maxon found a smile forming on his human face, he was actually going to enjoy this piece of surgery.

Cleaning the ends of each piece of tubing Maxon lay them out carefully. Once that was done he pressed the button to retrieve Donald West from his alcove.

Rubbing one hand down the pilot Maxon, grunted, "this will teach you to crash our ship". He took firm hold of the scalpel and brought it across Don's face intending to move down to the stomach.

"Aargh", Maxon recoiled with shock when Donald West's arm shot off the table and fastened around his wrist. The man should not be able to move. He struggled but the grip was firm, and fierce.

Now that he had one of the aliens in his grasp Don had to hold firm. Drawing deeply within himself he moved the bright feeling outward across his whole body and managed to sit upright.

Drawing back his other hand Don hit Maxon firmly in his false human face with a force born of pure desparation. Maxon felt the shock of the hard blow hit him. Pain radiated down through his body and Maxon struggled as he felt his mind beginning to blank, smack, he was hit again. Suddenly he felt blob like again with his legs buckling under him. The he slid to the floor where he lay unmoving.

Triumph surged through Don as he slid off the table. He quickly made his way to the door only to find himself held back by the tube inserted in his neck. Raising one hand to that tubing Don wondered how deeply it went within his body. Would pulling it out actually cause him to bleed to death. Maybe this is what Pax meant when he said there was no escape.

Moving back into the room Don crossed to where Halo had rested. Reaching inside that alcove he followed the tubing from his neck downward until he could reach no further. Then with all his might he pulled. "NO, he felt the ship itself protest. "I can't be what you want", Don stated firmly as he wrenched the tubing. Finally he felt it snap in his hands and a brief pain surge through his body.

Shaking himself firmly Don rolled the tubing up and shoved it inside his shirt.

Then hurrying as fast as his unsteady legs would let him Don made his way out of the room.

The blobs in the control room looked listless and hardly even noticed his presence. So he calmly forged past them, opening the door that led outside.

He was down the gang plank in seconds and feeling victorious. Standing outside on the barren Earth Don had no idea which way to go. Okay, so he had to take a risk closing his eyes for a second Don spun himself around in a circle then opened his eyes and began to walk.

"Stop", a familiar voice called when he'd only gone a few inches. Don ignored Pax and kept walking. "Major stop now or I'll fire", the warning now sounded serious and very deadly.

Daring to look Don saw Pax standing just a few feet away with a strange object pointing at him.

It looked awfully like a gun . At that same time he noticed the gun Don realized there was something wrong with Paxs shape. It seemed to writhe and move oddly like something was behind it.

When Dr Smith peaked out Don was profoundly shocked. "Smith, what are you doing", he stuttered.

"Going home, nothing personal Major but since you won't take me, I have to find other means", Smith moved past him. "I will wait in the ship Pax, you can deal with the Major".

Don shot him the most poisionous look he could manage. 'Right Major lets go back to the ship", Pax stated forcefully. "Go back, Don decided in that instance that he had to do something.

So he ran straight at Pax as fast as he could muster. He was within touching distance when the beam hit him and he felt his feet collapse under him. Movement had once again left him though he was still conscious.

All he could do was glare as Pax bent over him and stated, "I told you there was no escape".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Stand by your man

"You will find the living quarters that way", a sulkly Maxon pointed Dr Smith in the direction of the lower deck. 'Thank you my boy", Smith kept his eyes firmly on Maxon and not on the green blobs behind him. Maxon scowled at Smith and showed no sign of wanting to chat. He was obviously not like Will and that actually made Dr Smith feel somewhat sad.

Forcing a smile he walked past Maxon. He had just reached the door to the lower levels when a familiar voice made him stop.

"Move away from him now", Judy Robinson had never ever spoken to anyone in her life like that. It was fierce and tinged with a great deal of anger. Smith found himself turnng and walking back to the hatch where he beheld a stunning sight.

Judy stood back rigid , head held high, her hand outstretched. Through the gloom Smith could make out something in her hand. "I said move away", she yelled at Pax as he went to grab Don. It was then that Smith realized in a moment of stunning shock that sweet Judy Robinson had a gun trained upon them.

Pax stood unmoving ,he had unfortunately put his own weapon down, once he'd shot the Major, so no longer had the upper hand. But he still evaluated whether Judy Robinson would fire." If you don't move I will shoot you where you stand", Judy told him in a firm growling voice. She was Pax estimated deadly serious, so he backed away slowly.

Judy didn't move forward remaining partly in the shadows. She could not afford to let Pax know that she only held a long piece of wood and not a gun. It was only pure attitude holding the alien at bay and she was drawing deep on reserves she never knew existed. But all rational thought had vanished the moment she'd stepped from behind the rocks and saw Don lying motionless on the ground.

Pax was backing up and bumped into Maxon, "I suppose I can blame this on you", he grumbled.

Maxon mumbled under his breath, "she's just a girl. "She's armed and if I am reading Earth emotions right very angry. I don't underestimate that. But she can't keep it up forever", Pax told him.

Smith stepped around the aliens and down the ramp, "my dear", he stated soothingly to Judy, "I hope you don't think I am responsible for that", he gestured at Don. The look he got from Judy chilled him.

"Shut up", she snapped fiercely, "you are never ever to speak to me again. "

Smith was actually shaken at the usually even tempered Judy Robinson talking like that, 'but Judy please…, he tried to reason. "I said shut up Dr, you knew Don was here and you still tried to deal. I have nothing I want to say to you", Judy gave him a glare.

Smith swallowed, "my dear I was going to help him", he tried hard to convince her. "Liar", Judy countered fiercely, you just walked straight past him". I hate you", she said it in a tone that left little doubt that it was absolutely true. Dr Smith felt a stab of pain shift through him. Judy had always tried to defend him when Don ranted about his behavior.

She would never trust him again. He always tried to internalize his actions, or put the blame on others . Now he had simply no excuse ,Judy Robinson knew exactly what he'd done. It left him feeling empty and oh so alone. He sat on the ramp on put his head in his hands ,tears forming in his eyes.

Judy felt a sudden wave of compassion for his reaction but quickly squashed it down. Keeping her eyes on the aliens and the stick under her clothing she approached her love.

"Don", her soft fingers stroked him. Don could not even make his mouth work so settled for a blink of his eyes to let her know she was a welcome sight. He was totally stunned by her actions and her words, this was a new Judy Robinson.

"What did you do to him", Judy yelled at Pax. "its just a paralysing beam, it'll wear off", Pax swore.

"It had better", Judy growled fiercely. She moved closer to Don but did not crouch by his side very much aware that her act was all illusion and in reality she was outnumbered. She made a point to pick up Pax's gun from the ground. At least if things went bad she actually had a real weapon.

Pax kept his eyes on Judy evaluationg his chances, Maxon was right in one aspect, she was just a girl, it'd be easy enough to gain the upper hand back. Then Pax figured she'd make a good bargaining chip. Donald West would do exactly as he wanted if he thought Judy was in danger. But he had a time line to work against. The paralyzing beam would soon wear off and then they'd have to deal with West as well. He'd have to make a move soon. Eye fixed on Judy Robinson Pax waited for a moment to strike.

Don could feel sensation slowly return but knew he was not up to moving right away. He was close enough to Judy to see the tremors that passed through her body. She was totally scared and just putting on an act. He felt fierce pride in her actions surface along with fear, how much longer could she keep this up.

Also noticing the tremour Pax smiled to himself a took a step toward her. "Stop", Judy demanded. Pax slowed but did not totally stop, "come on young lady are you really going to shoot me".

"I am unarmed you know", Pax put his hands up to make himself look totally vulnerable. Judy felt her arm shake, this was getting more difficult. "Stop right there", she demanded again but it lacked the force of the last time. Pax grinned inwardly to himself, she had lost already ,all he had to do was get close enough. 'Personally I don't think you can do it Judy", he stated softly almost pleasantly, "look me straight in the eyes and shoot. I don't think its your style". Come now be a good girl and give me the gun".

Judy took another look down at Don who seemed to be pleading at her with his eyes. When she looked up she glimpsed a quickly vanishing smirk on Pax's face. Holding the gun with new steadiness Judy proclaimly loudly, "I am not a girl,I am a woman", then she fired.

Pax face registered absolute shock as he sunk to the ground. Maxon was himself stunned for a minute but quickly recovered. With anger building within him he rushed at Judy, only to have her fire on him as well.

Smith looked down at the two motionsless aliens and back at Judy who was no longer so familiar to him. Swallowing he quickly decided it was time to change sides again. "Well done my dear, you will have some time to get out of here", he stated. Judy just looked at him like he was a rotten piece of fuit, "I don't want you to say anything to me", she told him. 'But Judy dear, it's alright it,s over. You have the Major back", Smith reminded her. "Yes and I suppose you want to come back as well", Jusy countered. "Yes, Smith agreed, he was afterall not likely to be going to Earth now. He smiled his most pitiful smile at Judy, "I am really sorry Judy, I will never ever do anything like this again".

Judy stared at him for a full five seconds then told him her decision, "No", she stated. "What", Smith had never been more surprised. 'I don't want you back Dr. I can't look at you every day and know that you were going to let the aliens have Don. Looking down at her love she paled as she caught a glimpse of the tubing in his neck. "Look what they did to him Dr", she accused Smith.

Smith couldn't look. Judy felt Dons hands move upward and grip her own tightly, "Don was right not to trust you", she told Smith. Judy turned her gaze from him and back to Don, "we should go before that beam wears off", she stated calmly. "Can you stand". Sensation had returned to Don's legs though he still felt somewhat drained. He rose slowly and nearly fell back down until a strong grip took hold of him and anchored him. Hands entwined in hers Don found himself looking straight into Judys eyes. She pulled him closer into an embrace, "oh Don", tears now fell as reaction hit her.

"You were fantastic Judy", Don found his mouth could work again though the words came out a little slurred. He guessed he needed to talk more.. or..pulling Judy close he kissed her passionately," I love you so much", he told her as the kiss ended. Judy stayed close in his arms reveling in the warmth in his eyes and in his touch. She had no doubt in her mind when she answered him, "I love you too".

Judy was about to pull him into another kiss when Maxon groaned. She felt her nerves return as she realized the stun gun was already beginning to wear off off. "We need to go now", she told Don.

"Yes we do", Don agreed. Judy reached up to his neck and gently touched the tubing, "are you alright", she asked. Now that sensation had retunred Don could feel the area around his neck begin to burn . 'A little sore", he admitted, but I am up to getting moving".

"Then lets head back to the Jupiter", Judy put her arm around him for good measure.

"What about me" Smith begged from the ramp of the spaceship. "I hope you enjoy living with the aliens", Don replied bluntly. 'Yes", Judy agreed. "No, you can't leave me here", Smith moaned, "the aliens may do something to me". He was depending on Judy's compassionate side to surface agin.

"Good", Judy replied bluntly. Then she simply tunred her back on him and with Don by her side began to walk away.

"You really are going to leave him", Don couldn't quite believe Judy would do that. "Yes,", she said simply squeezing his hand tightly. "The aliens have not done anything to him yet and they have had the opportunity".

Don agreed with that. Focusing on moving one foot in front of the other he trudged on a quickly as he could manage. He didn't mention to Judy at this stage how tired he was. He just wanted to get far away from here.

Smith waited until they we almost out of sight before following. He figured his chances were better that way. Maxon and Pax could go nowhere without a pilot so would come after Don. He'd bide his time to see what happened then. He was very much a man of odds and would play for the team that had the best chance of winning

Smith had only been gone ten minutes when Maxon shook off the effects of the paralyser and stood to his feet. Looking over at Pax he saw , he was barely moving. Maxon guessed the weapon had depleated what was left of Pax's energy resources. He was now as useless as the rest of the crew. So it was up to him to hunt down and recapture West.

West of course had a head start but Maxon doubted he could keep up a fast pace. The man was tenacious though and would resist recapture. So Maxon had to find them quickly and render them harmless . Entering the space ship he made his way to their own all terrain vehicle.

"Judy I don't think I can go any further", it was the last thing Don had wanted to say but he knew it had to be said. His legs and arms felt like lead and he could barely lift them. Where the tubing entered his neck the throbbing had intensified and was now almost disabling him with the pain. Tiredness crept upon him.

"We'll stop for a while", Judy agreed. Don sunk to the ground in reilief. Judy was quickly beside him taking up his hand again. He was going to take her hand in his when he realized she was feeling his pulse. "Can I look at your neck", she asked after that. Don pulled down his tunic somewhat . Judy almost didn't want to touch the area around the tubing but steeled herself. She could feel the hardness of the tubing enter Dons neck and travel downward several centrimetres. Feeling herself shiver in fear at how deeply the tubing extended Judy hoped that extracting the tubing was going to be easier than it looked.

Don turned his head a little now facing Judy fully. "Are you up to moving yet, she asked him. Don was about to answer okay when a light shone on the ground in front of them and began to swivel about, obviously searching.

At the same time Judy realized she had made the same mistake as Pax and left the weapon on the ground behind her.

She had no time to retireve the weapon because the light settled upon both of them. Don pulled her close into his embrace, "no matter what happens remember I love you", he told Judy

Judy settled into his arms sending a clear message that this was her man and the only way they would be separated was by force.

"Don't even think of moving", the warning came clearly and firmly through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Choices

"I said do not move", the words held angry power. Maxon had pulled the vehicle to one side as soon as his on board sensors had picked up the escaped couple. Then he'd got out and silently crept toward them hoping to catch them unawares.

Judy was still holding Don tightly and trying hard not to feel that they had lost. Don stood himself up straighter trying to give the impression he was fully cpable of defending both of them. "Give me the gun", he told Judy firmly. Judy squeezed his hand tightly and shook her head, "no Don you are in no condition for a…".she broke off at the strange sight of Maxon walking into the beam of light with his hands over his head.

Don had already started to grin, "don't you think that voice sounded familiar Judy", he asked. Smiling as well, Judy yelled, "dad".

Stepping into the light and holding his gun firmly John rushed to them and encircled both Judy and Don in a hug. His fingers buried themselves into Dons sleeve partly holding him up. "I am so glad I found you both", he told them. Leaning forward he kissed Judys forhead gently . His other hand did not move from holding Don. "I am glad we have you back", he affirmed warmly. Taking a quick moment to evaluate their pilot John quickly made the determination that it was only obstinacy keeping him on his feet. "Lets get you settled aboard the chariot", he stated. "Robot, keep a hold of Maxon, I will deal with him later". The Robot had Maxon encircled in his clawed arms and actually made a growling sound in his ears. He felt rather satisfied that the alien looked appropriately scared.

Keeping a firm hold of Don John escorted him to the chariot and laid him across the back seats. He then opened the nearby first aid box and injected Don with a dose of pain medication. The medication made Don increasingly drowsy and not able to feel much as John examined his neck. "I will let Maureen operate as soon as we get back to the Jupiter", John told the worried Judy. Judy was actually not that worried about Don needing surgery. "Dad, I want to know why they inserted that tube into Don. What were they doing to him".

"For the answers to that we need to talk to Maxon", John replied. "Him, he's just a kid", Judy protested.

"He looks like a kid Judy. But I think they did that just to fool us. I want answers myself and I will make sure Maxon gives them". His tone was firm but angry enough that Judy knew her father would put a great deal of effort in to getting a reply from the captured alien.

Leaving Don wrapped in a blanket John approached Maxon. "You better have a very good explanation for taking Don and doing those things", he demanded eyeballing Maxon with his most fierce glare.

Maxon took a few inward calming breaths to hopefully dispel the urge to retort angrily. Now that he was captured that anger would do him little good. He had to think carefully about what he'd say to John Robinson.

"I am waiting, John tapped his foot and tried to force down the anger. 'I did it to stop us dying", Maxon remarked. The look that came over Johns face told him his words had immedate impact. "Dying", John had not expected that. "Yes, we cannot survive without a pilot", Maxon stated clamly.

"You can't have him', Judy decided there and then she better head of any hope Maxon might have of reclaiming Don. John put his hand on her arm. "She is right Maxon, you cannot have Don", he made that clear.

"Then you have killed us", Maxon put his head down and tried hard to prevent human tears from falling. He failed and was soon a sobbing mess of an alien.

Once again John had to suppress the urge to comfort him like he would any other youngster. They had been the ones who had conned them. Had asking for help been to much to hope for. "You could have come to us, instead of just tricking us", John said his thought out loud.

Maxon raised an eyebrow, "so you would give us your pilot", he remarked. There lay the question and John seeing what had happened to Don could only give one very truthful answer, "well, actually no".

"Thats what we thought", Maxon stated with a scowl. "Why will you die without a pilot", Judy interupted.

Maxon swallowed knowing that was a very important question. "Our pilots do everything for us, we do not know how to survive without them", he replied. "They become our ships having total control over our lives". Judy was focused only on part of Maxons response, "so they get you food and water. "What does that have to do with why there is a tube inserted in Don.

Oh dear thought Maxon this was the part that was not going to go down very well. "He was our food".

Judy's eyes widened and she started to heave, "you were, you were feeding on him", the horror of it hit her hard.

John was equally as shocked and struggled with the inner urge to hit this alien very hard.

"It is part of what we do", Maxon defended, "or culture. We raise our pilots from infancy to serve as living ships".

We live off their energies and in return give them something amazing , freedom from trivalities like needing to eat , sleep or even walk about", Maxon stated with a fair amount of pride.

"We do not regard those things as trivial, John spluttered out. "In our culture we would never condone what you are doing". You never gave Don a choice, you simply took him against his will".

"Your race do alot of things to others without their permission. We have studied Earth many times and even based some of our own ideals on how you live. Therefore you cannot criticise us". Maxon folded his arms across his body and stretched himself upward. Tall and proud he stood facing down John Robinson.

John was horrified by both Maxon's words and his posture. He looked proud of his race and of the choices they had made. Reasoning with Maxon was not going to be very easy. He admitted to himself that he didn't really even want to try and talk to the alien. But when Maxon had told him they were dying another more compassionate side began to kick in. Since being lost in space he knew what it was like to struggle to survive. Many times he had thought that he and the others would die out here. He had to admit that at times he'd thought to himself that he'd do almost anything to get them home.

But in that one word lay the difference between himself and the aliens, "almost". He would never hurt another being to achieve his goal. "It is not our fault you have studied the wrong side of our culture, Maxon. That you chose to emulate only a certain deluded few", he stated passionately.

Maxon just stared at him, "what makes you any different from those other humans Professor", he asked.

John looked him calmly back, "they would hear what you did to Don and blow you and your spaceship into tiny little pieces. I however am not like like them, I am going to try and help you", John swore.

"Help us", Maxon was actaully very surprised by that. "Yes, maybe there is another way to live your lives", John suggested.

"I don't know I kind of like the part about blowing them from the sky", a very familar voice growled.

John tensed as he saw a very angry Don with a weapon trained on Maxon and his finger already on the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 solutions

Zachary Smith had watched from behind a nearby rock as John Robinson powered to the rescue of Judy and Don. With the Robinsons back in control he knew he'd have to convince the professor that he was a changed man. That would not be an easy matter with Judy and Don West speaking out against him. But he had to try his hardest. Okay so he better rehearse carefully what he was going to say and make it sound very good.

He listened as Maxon tried to get the Professor on his side. Well the dying bit worked well for him but Smith could not use that angle. Maybe he could say he was sick, and just had to go home.

Yes he thought that had possibilities. He was about to step out and try his 'sales' pitch on the professor when the whole situation changed and Donald West was suddenly the one in charge.

Smith found himself feeling a wave of pity for Maxon . Knowing the Majors character as well as he did the aliens was surely dead. He also knew better than to step out of hiding right now just in case the Major decided to turn the gun on him. All he could do was watch and see how things played out.

"Don put down the gun", John said it firmly. Don did not even give him one glance before telling him , "no" . Casting a quick side look John could see Judy watching calmly and knew instinctively she was not going to interfere. Another look revealed the robot slumped sideways arms dangling. Don had obviously pulled the power pack and rendered the robot harmless. So that just left him trying to convinve an angry Major not to shoot one of the aliens that had wanted to eat him for dinner. Oh boy this was not going to be easy.

Keeping calm was the main thing, Don was already angry enough without picking up on more emotion from him. "Don I know you are angry and have a right to be, but shooting Maxon will not change anything. You are safe now, back with your family",John soothed.

Don did not want to be soothed and tightened his finger some more on the trigger, though he did not shoot. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing how scared Maxon could get. "He deserves to die, John. They all deserve to die. They feed of others for goodness sake, how can you possibly even begin to agree with that".

Insinctively John knew that the simple truth was the only thing that would work , "I don't agree Don. But as I said shooting him will change nothing. "

"It will change the fact they can't feed off any one else. Don threw John a sorrow filled look, "you didn't see what they did to the last person that piloted this ship, he told him. I felt him die John'.

In that moment John realized he'd underestimated the type of treatment Don needed. He'd be so focused on physical injuries that he'd forgotten about the emotional impact of the capture and experimentation. John had his own weapon pointing downward toward the ground and had not previously considered using it against Don. But now he realized he may well have to shoot Don to save the aliens life.

"Where is that other pilot now", Judy asked softly. John could see by the pinched look in her face that she was siding with Don.

Maxon bit his lip human style and decided it was better not revel that.

"Yes where is Halo Maxon", Don now had the muzzle of the gun pointing right against Maxon's middle.

"You know Maxon that you don't necessarily die from a gun shot straight off. You might linger in pain for awhile", he growled.

Maxon both heard and saw the angry emotion within Don West and felt fear surface strongly.

But by reaching within himself he could still the shaking. He could also gain some other information that might just help him out of this situation. "Why bother shooting me West. I am going to die a slow death anyway", he stated.

"I want you to suffer", Don said it with the full force of all his malice. "I will suffer, starving to death is not a pleasant way to die", Maxon replied with a tremor in his voice.

Don saw heard reaction but did not drop the weapon, "maybe then speeding up your death will be a good thing", he told Maxon .

Maxon stared Don calmly in the face then dropped to his knees, "then do it Major West shoot me and then shoot my family", he stated.

Now Don could feel himself begin to shake as Maxons willingness to die was getting to him. He had wanted the alien to still be arrogant and assured while he blasted him. This was not turning out exactly as he had planned. Satisfaction in revenge was actually beginning to be displaced.

John saw hestitation in Do'ns eyes and knew he now had a chance. "Don if you shoot Maxon you will we telling him that everything he had ever learnt about humans is true. "

Don threw him a sour look, " we eat others for dinner, come on John he didn't learn that from watching our culture. " Don had a point there but John could not let him know that if he was going to convince him to give up the weapon.

"No he didn't Don. But I am sure the aliens did observe some of the lest pleasant aspects of our culture. If you shoot Maxon you are judt reinforcing the fact that humans are a violent race".

"What do I care what they think John', Don stormed back tiredly. He was getting totally fed up with this conversation.

"I know I am not perfect but I would never do to someone what Maxon did to me", anger returned and he thrust the gun into Maxons middle again and slowly pulled back the trigger but didn't release his finger yet.

John tried not to panic think man ,think what can you say to stop this. He had a matter of seconds to decide. Then inspiration hit. "Don if you kill Maxon nothing will change,. However if you give me a chance I may be able to find another way for them to live. They will never ever have to feed of any other living being again".

Nuts Don had to concede that he had a point. He didn't want anyone to go through what he or Halo .But there was still a huge problem. "You said maybe John, that means there is no guarantee that they will change"

A little bit of confidence was sinking into John now, Don could be persuaded. "No Don there is no guarantee that I can actually help. But I think there is a guarantee that if you shoot the rest of his race will go on living by forcing people to become their ships. Come on Don, give me a chance. ",

Moving a little closer as he said those last words John approached Don slowly. He stopped however when Don turned his head. He said nothing for a minute just watching John ,then when he did speak it was to Judy that he addressed his question. "What should I do Jude", he asked softly.

Judy had watched both sides of the battle and listened to her fathers words. She had felt intense pain at what Don had suffered and a fierce anger herself. But she also knew that while she could shoot Maxon with a paralyzing beam, she would not have been able to kill him and simply walk away and not ever think about it again. Deep in her heart she knew that although Don was sometimes rash and reacted angrily to things, he had another more sensitive side. If he had not Maxon would already be dead. "Don if you shoot him, I know that you might feel better right now, but you'll feel bad later. You would not be the man I love if you had no compassion."

John saw Don's posture slump somewhat at Judys words and knew this was the moment. Gently reaching forward he placed his hand over Don's on the gun. 'Let it go Don", he said simply.

Don relinquished his hold on the gun and quickly turned away from Maxon. Judy rushed to his side and held him tightly again. He kissed her on the lips right there and then in acknowledgemnt of how her words had moved him.

"John blew out a heavy breath of relief. "Right lets get Maxon on board the chariot then go visit the aliens", he stated. He made a note to himself to make sure that any guns were out of Don's reach. Even though he was somewhat calm again John felt his mental state was still somewhat akin to a smouldering volcano.

Dr Smith saw John Robinson take the gun and breathed his own sigh of relief. If Major West could forgive the alien then surely he should be able to forgive him as well. It was time to return.

Stepping out from behind the rocks he rushed forward, "oh thank goodness I found you all. I have been lost and alone out there".

Judy ignored him but Smith saw Don's fist clench, uh oh. John quickly stepped in front of Don. He may not have a gun but his fists would do just as much damage to Smith. He didn't want another debate on the merits of not hurting someone.

"You can come along with us Smith", John told him. "But as yet I have not decided what to do with you".

Your actions in the next few hours may help me make that decision".

Smith swallowed so he wasn't off the hook yet. But at least he had a chance which was better than nothing.

They all loaded into the chariot with John making sure Don sat up front, next to him. No point putting tempatation in his path. In fact he should ensure Don did not get any urges when they met the other aliens .

"I can handle things in the alien craft on my own Don. You should stay on board the chariot and rest", John gestured to the tubing," that must be uncomfortable".

Don knew very well what John was trying to do but forced down the angry retort as he knew there was also genuine concern for his welfare. "It does hurt John but I am not going to stay in the chariot. I need to go into that spaceship", Don said it softly holding his brown eyes onto John's blue ones.

Yes he could pull rank and force Don to stay but if he was going to recover mentally as well as physically then maybe he needed to go. "Alright Don, he agreed.

They continued their travels and soon arrived at the ship

Maxon found had found his head growing increasingly heavy as they travelled. Now his legs were tingling and would no longer respond to his commands.

When the others all slid out of the chariot he could not follow. Sudden understanding and sympathy for how Halo had felt as he used up the last of his energies fell upon his mind. So maybe this was what it felt like to be dying. As he felt his human form fade away and be replaced from the blob form he sincerely hoped John Robinson would keep his word.

Otherwise neither he or his family would ever waken again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –trying to work it out

John, Don and Dr Smith carefully carried the blob form Maxon and placed him on the ground beside PAx. There was hardly any movement from the bigger blob and at first John feared that they were already to late. But by placing his hand flat against Pax he could feel small quivers, a spark of life.

"I am going to get some samples from all of the blobs, John told them. Then we'll have a look around". Don had been trying to avoid thinking about returning to the alien ship and now he was here was finding memories were intruding painfully into his consciousness.

"Problems Don", John prompted gently as he saw a slightly tortured look on Dons face."I can remember now", Don whispered. I didn't at first, everything was blurry,far away. Pax gave me something to drink the very first time I came here" The look on his face changed to anger as he turned to Dr Smith, The first time I came here because you told me to" .

Oh no thought Smith things had been looking a little more positive up until this moment. He moved a little closer to Johns protection. But the professior had already turned toward him with a scowl , "is it true", he asked seriously. No point in lying thought Smith. "Okay I admit that I bartered with the aliens, they'd take me back to Earth in exchange for Major Wests capabilities as a pilot. I honestly had no idea what they were actually going to do with him". That I swear, he insisted.

Don could feel the anger rising, "Would you have cared if you did Smith. All you ever focus on is Earth, you don't care about consequences."

Smith keep calm but kept himself behind John, just in case Dons anger exploded. What could he say this time to deflect the argument. Something occured to him, it wasn't fair but what the heck he'd always put self preservation ahead of anything else. "So I want to go home Major is that such a crime. We spend every day up here just struggling to live another day. We cannot have a proper life."

He looked over at Judy who was getting equipment out of the chariot and far enough away to not overhear his comments. "In a proper life you and she could be together in a way that is more serious than just hand holding or kissing. Out here, lost in space, you never can. Do you really blame me for seeking an opportunity to live life fully back on Earth".

Silence fell as Don closed his eyes .

John went a little red at Smiths words and flet dislike rise within him. This man knew what to say to hurt others. "Smith that is not fair", he angrily stated. "It is true though", Don surpringly acknowledged.

He looked over at Judy and lowered his voice, "I love her John but I know it can never be out here. That almost drove me to the point of despair. The only thing that kept me going was that Judy never realized we cannot be together. She doesn't even realize that now. The love I have for her saved my life John. Yet I still know it can never be . How much longer will it be before she realizes that herself. I want out of here as well. "So in truth I cannot say that I honestly blame Smith for trying what he did."

Dr Smith was honestly surprised by Dons words. Yet he was also thankful as it looked like he was back in with the family.

But I will never forget that he was still prepared to sacrifice me to achieve his aim", Don added with a glare.

"Don we will talk about this later, John promised. For now I want to focus on getting some information about the aliens live"

He bit his lip, "that will unfortunately include how they both live off and get the pilot to control functions."

Don swallowed, some of the memories he had were not that pleasant. He touched the tubing, "even with this one line, I could partially control things. I could also feel pain. They punished me for trying to resist". John swallowed, he was liking the fact they were helping these aliens less and less as time went by. But he had made a promise to Maxon and would not break it.

He took a sample of what hoped was Pa'xs blood then moved up the ramp to the spaceship.

Don followed reluctantly behind with Judy now by his side and holding his hand . He was thankful she had not heard his words to John. What he said was true. But he wished desparately with all his heart that them being together was not just a dream.

"Oh my", Johns exclaimation from in front of them had both of them speeding up their pace.

Don saw the problem immediately as he entered the ship, green goo was all over the ground. About an inch deep it made the place look like a large algae filled lake.

"Where is this stuff coming from", John exclaimed. Darting one glance toward the aliens indicated that they were not the source of the goo. "Ooh disgusting", It was Dr Smith who had discovered the source of the goo. He had simply rested one hand against the side of the craft while faking extreme tideness. "It's coming from the ship itself", John remarked. "Possibly it is a side effect of what happened to the blobs. "Or it is what happened to the ship", Don stated as he marched down the ramp to the room which held very unpleasant memories.

Bracing himself he opened the door but he did not step inside. John noticing his relauctance came up quietly and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. 'This is the room where the pilot is installed", Don stated quietly.

John could see green goo all over the floor of this room as well. But instead of from the walls it appeared to be leaking out of the ends of the tubing that lay on one of the beds.

"They were going to insert the rest of it…" Don could not finish. Judy held on tightly feeling light headed herself as she thought of what could have happened to him.

"I will take same samples of tubing as well. We will need to know as much as we can about it before we attempt to remove it from inside your neck", John stated. He got some scissors iout of the first aid pack he carried. "It might help to know how you escaped Don", John asked as he carefully cut off a piece of tubing." I think it was emotion", Don explained. "Halo the former pilot said that I was not supposed to feel anything. But I did and used it to resist the compulsion to lay there and submit."

John thought he knew exactly what emotions Don would have used against the ship. "So it responds to anger, interesting", he said out loud. Don squeezed Judys hand tight as he replied, "no, John it was not anger. Remember I said my feelings for Judy saved me". He looked into her eyes, "it was love".

"That was something I don't think these aliens were prepared for".

John was sure he was all that prepared for how intensely Don really felt for Judy. It had been like a stinging slap to hear how Don despaired that nothing would ever be allowed to happen between them. It was all that much worse because it was true. While he could allow Don to feel affection for Judy, to go for walks, to believe in the promise of something, in reality it could not happen.

It was all because he had changed his mind about something,space he decided was no place for children.

He had wanted to take his family to Alpha Centauri purely for selffish reasons . That and the fact it had supposed to have been a 'cake wal'k, a simple trip from Earth to Alpa centauri, no danger.

Instead he had almost lost even member of this expedition many times over. He could not risk that a relationship between Don and Judy would ever produce the most vulnerable of beings, a baby.

Right now he hated the fact that one day he would have to tell Judy what Don already realized, they really did have no future together.

"If a ship can respond to emotions then part of it must be alive", John stated trying to draw his own thoughts away from Don and Judy's deliemma.

Don bit his lip, "may be it was alive John". He looked at the goo, "that could be the ships blood. "All I intended to do was get away, I didn't mean to kill it".

He was beginning to understand what Judy meant about having regrets. "Doesn't that kind of make me as bad as them. "

"Don don't blame yourself", Judy softly told him. '"hey didn't ask you to become their pilot. Naturally you would want to escape being hurt. How were you to know they'd be consequences".

"Yes but is the ship is dead, then there is nothing you can do for them", Don took his thought to the next logical step. "Maxon never indicated that they were beyond help Don", John reminded him.

Don was not that comforted by that thought. He put his hand out against the side of the ship as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. John noticing observed. "I think we shall finish up here. I really want to get you back to the Jupiter",

"I 'd like to know what they did with Halo first", Don interjected. John agreed to a quick search of the ship. He was thankful moments later that it was him who found Halo. Looking at the sad desiccated husk that was formerly a humanoid male he found a stab of anger hitting him hard. These aliens had a total lack of regard for life, just disgarding it like a piece of trash. How could he ever be as presumptuous to hope they would change just because he helped them. He found his commitment to helping them suffering a heavy blow. This is what would have happened to Don if he had not got away. It made him feel very sick.

It was obvious that Don and Judy both felt the same when they came upon the snow sheet covered body. Judy would not look but Don boldly lifted the sheet then girtted his teeth hard enough to break them . "We will give him a proper burial Don, John told him as he held firmly to one arm. "Thanks John, I really appreciate that", Don acknowledged. Judy came close and wrapped herself around him. Anger slipped away and replaced by sorrow. But this time he didn't know if the feeling was for Halo or for him and Judy.

He helped carry Halo out of the small room and into the main deck. Once there Don found himself having to sink down in front of the console as the dizziness retunred.

Noticing that he was becoming paler john decided it was better if he ,Dr Smith and Judy dealt with the burial of Halo. He'd leave the robot with Don just as a precaution, though he doubted Don was actually now physically capable of doing anything to the aliens.

Don watched the ceremony out of the ships main window. He could tell thatr even John was regretting the fact they were helping the aliens. But he also recognized that John would not deviate from a chosen path. He honestly believed that his action now could influence the future. It was one of the things that Don admitted he liked about John. Even though right now he'd still like to slap him one hard and argue the case.

Leaning back in the chair Don absently poked at one of the buttons on the console and was surprised when a light flashed on. It seemed there still was some life in the ship after all. Don looked over at the motionless blobs for a moment. Yes they were still breathing. He turned his head back quickly before the urge to go and hit them hard and yell came upon him. Seconds later though he was turning to face them again as something occurred to him, the blobs had no arms. So what was the point in having a console that had buttons and switches, weird.

He was still pondering this when the others came to get him several minutes later. "Time to go now Don", John instructed. He approached Don and held out his hand and pulled him up. As Don rose another question occurred to him, 'John, why do the aliens have chairs", he asked.

John Robinsons thought for a minute that Dons injury was making him talk jibberish. "He's right Dad, Judy took a good look around and wondered how any of them had failed to see the obvious. "This ship has a console and seats just like in the Juipter. Yet the aliens don't have hands or for that matter even bottoms. So why are those things even here".

It's another mystery Judy", John stated thoughtfully. "Lets take our samples back to the Jupiter and see if they can give us some answers".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 the not so simple solution

Dr Smith found himself looking forward to returning to the Jupiter. He was confident that the issues related to him knowing the aliens wanted Don as their pilot were solved. Sure the Major would proberly continue to remind him about his 'betrayal' hourly, but he could live with that. The ship was now in sight and he let out a breath of relief. However when they were a few metres away the chariot stopped and Professor John Robinson turned to him, "Dr before we return to the ship their is something i need to discuss".Johns tone warned him that this was no idle conversation. With both Judy and Don asleep in the back it'd be just him and John . "Yes professor, Smith asked carefully . " Will thought you had gone to the Aliens to help rescue Don", John began. Smith smiled, the boy always thought the best of him and he knew he could rely on him to continue thinking like that. They innocence of youth had many advantages. Maybe Will would be the only friend he had left on the ship, and that was totally fine with him. Then John said words that jolted him right down to the core ,"you will tell him the truth". "What", he asked trying to believe John had not just asked this of him. "Tell him the truth Dr or do not come back to the ship at all", John drilled him right in the eye with a steady gaze. Smith put on his best, "come on don't do this face". It was a truly pathetic expression that would have melted Will, Penny and Maureen. But it had absolutely no effect on John Robinson. "It is my condition Dr and I will not sway from it. Tell Will all about your involvement with the aliens and leave nothing out."

Dr Smith sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, what had he done that was so awful that he was being treated like this. The major was still alive wasn't he. But obviously John would not be moved and he had to agree or at least pretend to, "very well professor I will tell him".There that should satisfy the man and he'd find some way of wiggling out of the command later. But it seemed John knew him alll too well demanding ,"in front of everyone Dr". Smith swallowed, that was harsh he thought. But the look in Johns eyes said that he would not back down. So it was either agree or live out here by himself. Deep down Smith was a confirmed coward. He could not stay out here and face goodness know what that might come calling. "All right I'll do as you say", he told John.

The Chariot started moving again and soon they were pulling up in front of the Jupiter. Maureen , Penny and Will all came running out. "I knew you'd get him back", Will launched himself at Dr Smith and hugged him. "Dad was saying some things about you but I knew they weren't true". Will threw this, "I told you so look at his father. But when all he got was a flat stare he began to have doubts. "It wasn't me who rescued the Major, it was your father", Dr Smith started by saying the easiest thing first. That was not so bad as it got an immediate smile from Will." Dad, I knew you could do it", Will hugged his father hard . "I still bet Dr Smith helped in some way or he would not be here", he smiled up at his father waiting for confirmation. Still nothing but a cold stare which made a corresponding coldness begin to creep upon him.  
>"Why don't you tell everyone what happened Dr", John ordered. It was the moment of truth and everyone was now looking at him and waiting. Will had hopeful expectation in his gaze and for a moemnt Dr Smith was shaken. "Come on Smith", John instructed. Sucking in a breath Smith forged ahead, "Pax approached me and made a deal give him Mjaor West and he'd provide me with a seat back to Earth." I agreed to the terms."<p>

"I truly did not know what they intended to do to the Major", Smith put that firmly into his confession believing it would win Will over. "Is that all you did Dr", John prodded. Drat the man, Smith thought. "When you found him after he collapased I knew he had not been at the drill sight. I guessed the cause of the collapse was the aliens." So what did you do about that Dr", John challenged. Gosh this was getting worse by the moment. But he knew what the professor expected so he said those damning words, "I did nothing and said nothing Professor". But I honestly regret that", Smith added. Will's eyes were wide and he wasn't sure where to look. "Really you regret that. So is that why you made yet another deal with the aliens when they returned to the planet", John accused. "I wanted to go home Professor, even Major West said he did not blame me for that". My boy you must understand how terrible it is for me out here",Smith put on a distressed look.

Will's felt shock fill him as he heard what the Dr was telling him. But looking at the repentent look on his face he still had some sympathy. Smith never meant for bad things to happen. "It is hard for him dad, he never asked to be here", Will found himself protesting to his father. John didn't want to totally crush Will but he also didn't want him to naively follow the Doctor either. "Tell him what they did to Don, Smith", John prodded. Smith paled, "it's not the type of thing he should hear professor", he protested. "If you don't tell him I will" , John stated. They fed off Don Will. If he had not escaped he would have eventually died at the aliens hands. Smith basically sold him into slavery "." No, thats not true, you are just saying that to punish me for believing in him, Will heard the terrible words and backed away from his father not wanting to listen . "I am saying it Will because I care about you and don't want you to be the next one sacrificed in the Drs drive to go back home", John voice was firm but compassionate.

A tear began to roll down Will's cheek. "I didn't know what they were going to do with him Will", Dr Smith pleaded again. "Yet you must have guessed they had hurt him. People just don't collapse for no reason", Will responded. There was pain in his voice and Dr Smith began to feel the true cost of betrayal. "I am truly sorry my boy", Smith told him sincerely. Will bit his lip not sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to keep believing in this man yet another said he'd already had far too many chances. Obviously his father wanted this to be a type of lesson, to be careful with who he made friends with. It was so hard for him to know what was best as he truly felt Dr Smith had been a friend. Then he saw Don being led into the ship by Judy. He saw with his own eyes exactly what had been done to him. "Don't ever speak to me again", he told Dr Smith firmly as his mother slipped one arm around Don. Smith swallowed and could not help his gaze drifting to the so far silent Penny. She just looked at him with a rather adult gaze of disgust and stated, "make that two of us".

They then both turned their back on him and went to Don's aid.

Maureen's eyes were shocked and she was momentaritly speechless. It had never occured to her exactly how ruthless Smith could get. Part of her was ashamed to admit she was glad it had not been Will who'd been Smiths victim. She met his gaze for a moment. "I though better of you Dr", she told him. Then she too dismissed him. The coldness that raidiated from the family now was worse than yelling or a punch. He'd have to endure the rest of the time with them knowing they no longer trusted him. But he also knew them well enough to know that despite his actions he would not be adandoned . They were all just a bit too nice for that. He made his way to the lower decks determined to rest and hope that by tomorrow this nightmare might had dimmed somewhat.

"Come on Don, John joined Maureen and supported Don back to his cabin. "We are going to have to analyze that tubing in your neck before we attempt removal Don. I'll give you some more pain relief in the mean time. You just lie here and rest". John pushed him down onto the bed and covered him up.

Then leaving him Maureen and John made there way to the lab. Maureen drew John over toward one microscope that was already set up with a slide." I haven't just been sitting here John I've already done some more analysis on that goo the children found on the floor. 'It seems to be their blood. But it is not like our blood with its cells more like plant life" So it's more like sap then, "John surmised. "Which would make that tubing like a roots system through which they absorb nutrients , gather information and send commands." John thought about that for awhile. "Well that would make it easy enough to solve the issue over nutrients. We could make them something they could inject into themselves rather than using the roots sytems. That would only leave the problem of gathering information and sending commands".

"Yes but couldn't they solve that if they spent their time in human form", Maureen queried. John frowned at that, "hmm I'm not sure that is a permanent solution Maureen. It seemed to take alot of energy to stay in their transformed forms. if they had stayed as blobs they might have still been conscious and able to help us"'

"Well prehaps we can think some more about that problem. Firstly though I want to get Don sorted out. It must be very painful to have that tubing in his neck", Maureen observed. She took the sample of tubing from her husband and slid it under another microscope.

John watched and waited with semi impatience. He noticed after awhile Maureen seemed to be spending alot of time fiddling with the dials of the microscope. "Are you having problems", he prompted . Maureen shook her head, "not problems exactly John. It is just that I am not seeing what I expected". She looked up at him, "in fact our theory is effectifely getting blown out of the water". John's eyebrows shot up, "why", he demanded. Because the tubing has no obviously cells or anything to indicate it was ever alive. In fact I would say it is more likely to be man made ,correction alien made". Now that was. was truly surprising. "But it has to be alive Maureen , Don told me that he could control the ship through this tubing".

"Yes John but there are other ways to control things", Maureen pointed down at one of the cables in the Jupiter lab. "That is a closer comparison to this tubing".

John absorbed this information for several minutes before speaking, "then the ship can't be alive. it is more like a machine sending commands. I guess that would make sense because Don used the emotion of love to escape. A living being may understand love in some shape or form but a machine never would"." If we follow that train of though then people are like a battery". We can still find some other way to feed the blobs but we still have the same problem over commands."

"There is a solution", the interuption was so unexpected that Maureen and John both jumped. Looking toward the door they saw a very much awake and not resting Don. John opened his mouth but before he could even say anything Don interupted, "don't bother to tell me to go back to my cabin. This does concern me".

John looked at Maureen then back. No help from that quarter. "Okay you are right", he agreed. "What have you figured out".

Don looked at both of them, "I wasn't going to say anything John. You know I don't really agree with you helping them out". We understand Don", it was Maureen who answered. She wrapped a hand around his arm, "you have a right to feel angry".

Don accepted her words. "Tell us what you figured out", John prompted gently. Well I was thinking about the layout of their ship. There must be a reason why they have dials and switches that can be operated manually. Maybe it is even some sort of fail safe. What if their pilot unexpectedly died. Surely that would not just be the end for them".

Johns gasped loudly having suddenly figured out where Don was going with this conversation. "Someone can fly the ship manually", he determined. Don shook his head, "not just someone John, a pilot." Ooh and guess what", he folded his hands across himself. 'I am the only one here who can actually fly that thing." But I can't fly two craft John. ." The aliens were going to leave you standed here when they took me onto that ship. I don't think it is adadpted for human life . So that means now that I have a rather awful choice. So Professor tell me what you prefer because it looks like its either them or us."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- ending the game

Us or them, of course that was an emotion charged comment that had immediately gotten him attention. It was also irrational because deep down Don knew that if it ever really did come to a choice then John would decide in favour of his own family. But he just could not help being overly emotional about these aliens. "Don what you are telling us is not quite making sense", John had said that so calmly. Perhaps he was getting used to his outbursts. "The ship has a fail safe that allows it manual flight", Don repeated. "Yes I get that Don. It is the part about it not sustaining human life. If the ship allows for someone to fly it then it must also make sure that person can live", John stated.

"Okay so yes one person can live but the fail safe is a temporary measure that only operates in extreme emergency". I believe the aliens would therefore use it as a last resort. They did not even give me the opportunity to fly the ship preferring to hook me up via the wiring system", Don told him.

"Maybe that was because they were going to honour the agreement with Smith and let him be the one person living on the ship", John theorised. "But whatever the reason this fail safe system has possibilities. Perhaps we could extend the time it operates or enhance it so it can support more than one life", John was seeing possibilities. Time for a reality check, Don thought. He knew exactly what to say to get John's attention. "Why would you extend the number the ship can support John. Do you really want your family travelling with aliens who feed off people." "No", it was Maureen who answered that one. Her tone was firm and no nonsense. "Then one of the aliens can fly the ship in morphed form", John decided. "All we need to do is solve their energy and information problem's". "Yes, all", Don muttered. Yep he knew it sounded sarcastic but he did not care. Maureen ignored his attitude and took things firmly in hand. "You do not need to worry about it Don as you will be busy having surgery". Don felt a wave of terror rise up at the thought of being operated upon. "It's okay you are amongst friends this time", Maureen had picked upon his emotions and wrapped her arm around his. "I'll get Judy to assist". Now she was throwing him a life preserver. "Go with Maureen, Don. "John was adding his input and effectively giving him no choice. It was not that he enjoyed the feel of the tubing just that he wanted to feel in control.

"Okay" , he could do nothing but agree. Maureen then herded him away from the lab and to the medical bay.

Not long after his senses were again fading away as Maureen knocked him out for the procedure.

While Maureen and Judy were operating John gathered Penny ,Will , Dr Smith and the robot together to help work out the aliens issues.

"If the aliens cells are like plants the perhaps we can make some sort of synthetic sap", Will suggested. "They are not like normal planets but more akin to the venus flytrap and other carnivorous species", Smith chipped in. John nodded thoughtfully, "your analogy sounds spot on Smith", he approved. Smith was glad he'd gained some recognition. When he had first heard John's briefing about the aliens the thought had crossed his mind that perhaps they would gain more by not helping them. Then they would have two spaceships which would surely increase their chances of returning to Earth. Trouble was he knew John Robinson would never approve. So that left him contemplating another sneaky action that would 'accidently ' cause the demise of the aliens. However sneaky was not working out so well for him right now and if he got caught it would mean he'd be abandoned for sure. So safest and wisest course of action nod , smile and agree with John.

"Okay so let's work on synthesizing some sort of compound based around the nutrients received from absorbing a umm meatier diet", Will declared. "We'd need to test whatever we make and only have the aliens available as subjects", Smith reminded them. "Yes and one mistake could cause their deaths. So we are going to have to be very careful", John declared with a sideways look in 'direction. Smith said nothing but was glad he'd decided that sabotage in this instance was not wise. "We can use our samples of alien blood to test the reaction of the cells", Will decided. "Indeed", John agreed.

They all got down to work.

It only seemed like moments but was in fact hours when Maureen and Judy came by to tell them Don's surgery was over." It was good we did not delay any longer as he was starting to get an infection. I am giving him some IV antibiotics over the next couple of hours to combat this.I had to be very careful during the surgery because the tubing was very near the carotid artery. However everything went well and he is resting comfortably at the moment. I am confident he will make a quick physical recovery. " She looked her husband in the eyes. "It will be awhile however before the memory of what happened completely fades"."We need to give him a lot of support over the coming months"." He will get that from me mother", Judy swore. "I think that goes for all of us dear", John vowed. He eyeballed Smith, "Isn't that right Doctor", he declared fiercely. Smith threw out one of his smiles and agreed. Drat that meant months of not moaning about the Major's attitude. Oh well a little suffering sometimes paid off.

"How are you all getting on", Maureen asked. John looked at the substance he and the others had created. "I am going to try and test this on the aliens cells". Keep your fingers crossed".

Now that was a truly not a scientific method of getting success but he actually didn't care because if this worked it might actually come down to something else that was not scientific, luck.

They gathered around the microscope and watched as the substance they had made mixed with the cells. "Well I see no sign of degradation yet", Maureen said hopefully. They all continued to watch, "look", Penny announced in excitement, "the cells are actually growing". John smiled at the group, "it works". "Well it works on a small sample. The only way to be sure is to try it on one of the aliens", Smith told them. John knew that was the next logical step. "Alright ,since it is Maxon who knew about what we were going to attempt then it makes sense that we revive him first."

They agreed on this. Thus it was Dr Smith, John and Will who climbed aboard the chariot and headed for the ship.

Once there John took a deep steadying breath then injected Maxon with the serum . For a long time nothing happened then slowly the quivering increased. John hoped this was a good sign. However panic set in moments later when the quivers turned into convulsions.

John was just thinking about some sort of medical intervention when the shaking stopped and Maxon opened his eye. "You actually did it John Robinson,"he announced. It was a totally amazing feeling to be back to normal again . Even more amasing was the fact he owed it to a human. These were the people they had tried to trick, had lied to and taken a member of their crew by force. All that and they had still helped them. It was such a sobering thought. Maxon actually felt shame rise up within him and admitted, "you are generous John Robinson, in your place I am not sure I would have made the same choice"." I owe you the courtesy of taking this alternative form of food before my people and campaigning for it to be part of our lifestyle." Maxon stared into his face, "I cannot say that I will be successful. Already there will be a new group of beings going through the preparation needed to become living pilots."

John felt his feeling reeling. All this and there was still no guarantee. "However John Robinson I can promise that pilots will be given all the facts then offered a choice", Maxon told him. " I do this because you have shown me that having choice is not necessarily a bad thing."

It was a concession but John decided he could live with it. He could not imagine why anyone would choose to be a living pilot. But if they did then he guessed that was their problem."

"I will help you wake the others then you can fly back to your home world", John told Maxon. His eye widened, "how", he asked. "I figured you could morph into human form and use the fail safe device to fly the ship manually", John told him. Maxon sighed, "The Morph will only function for short periods Professor. We were already having problems maintaining our forms. To do so for an entire journey would take more of the sustenance then I think you'd be able to provide. Synthetic means of survival lessen our true abilities Professor which is why it will be hard to convince the others. But as I said I will do my best."

John felt a little deflated realising they were back to having the same problem, lack of a pilot. "I suppose Donald West is out of the question", Maxon stated. He got a firm nod. "That is what I thought. Well professor the fail safe is easy to operate perhaps someone else can be taught." John was about to reluctantly suggest himself when Maxon jumped in." It seems to me the choice is obvious professor. Dr Smith wanted us to take him to Earth. Well we can honor that request." We have no desire to harm him in any way". Maxon stared boldly at John ", to feed on him would be simply disgusting."

"Okay he could do that. But I think there is a problem because you'd need to return to your home world first to obtain another pilot. I am not sure Smith would want to risk that journey. Who is to say what the outcome of you proposing an alternative form of living to your people might be. You could all find yourself locked up or something", John stated.

Maxon thought deeply, "then perhaps Smith could serve two purposes. He could come along and help us make a case."

John raised his eyebrows, "I am not sure Smith has sufficient communicative capabilities to achieve that goal Maxon." The blob quivered and countered, "not even to save his own life". Well that was an entirely different matter of course. But John was stll not sure he wanted Smith to be the one to represent humanity. "What if we took the Jupiter to your planet and we all spoke about the benefits of living another life", John proposed.

"That is certainly generous of you Professor. But I believe it would be inadvisable to take Major West to our planet. He is the only one of your party who was compatable to have the tubing system inserted, it might be dangerous for him if the others on my planet realize this potential. " Maxon decided it was best to be fully honest, "he would have been an incredibly strong living pilot Professor. If my people do decide against the proposal he could find himself taken by force again."

John was not prepared to risk Don's life again. So it came down to the saviour of this plan being a man who presented some of the worst qualities of humanity. Sometimes life could be quite ironical.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The bad guy takes it all

I can go home, that was Dr Smiths first exhilarated thought. It was unfortunately followed by, "I have to do what?" Oh yes a nice simple task convince a whole world to change their life style. He could just imagine what was going to happen, "so why should we give up getting everything we need from sucking the life out of others and risk dying while struggling to survive on some synthetic crap". Saying it was for their own good was not going to work. So he'd have to think of something really good. Was it even worth the risk. He was not sure he wanted to be alone on a planet full of aliens.

"You will consider the offer", Maxon asked hopefully. Smith screwed up his face, "well", he hedged.

"What have you got here Smith", Maxon asked boldly. "The others are displeased about your actions regarding Major West. Perhaps your time has come to move on, go home to those that know nothing of your life out here."

The blob could certainly be convincing thought Smith and he was right, his relationships here were at the lowest point they ever had been. "If you say no to us you may never see Earth. I know John Robinson has no intention of ever going there", Maxon was throwing him another reality.

"I will think it over", Dr Smith decided. Maxon bobbed his body up and down in his form of a nod. At least Smith had not said no.

"Smith will let me know", Maxon told John. John did not reply, he'd been thinking about a very important question and figured now was the time to ask. 'Right at the beginning you mentioned having maps that show the way to Alpha Centauri, was this true".

Maxon closed his eye tightly and a sick feeling began to rise up in John. "I'm afraid we lied, Professor. We do not know the way to Alpha Centauri. Earth we know because of our visits there. But we don't stop to sight see."

John felt disappointment settle heavily upon him. "I am sorry John Robinson, but it is not up to us to get you to where you want to go", Maxon told him.

"No, I just thought…. John broke off before he continued with "that you owe us". It was not in his nature to react like that. But he knew he would still think and feel those words.

Not wanting to hang around and have any more useless chatter John decided to return to the Jupiter to synthesize more of the serum.

John helped Maureen put serum into injectable syringes. "You know this does seem very unfair John", she told him. "After all he has done Smith actually might get to do what we desparately want, make a home for himself."

Even though he felt the same John still wanted to cling to some sort of hope. "There is a huge risk Maureen", he pointed out."Yes , I agree but still he has been given the opportunity to get away from spending each day trying to survive. What type of life is that for Will, Penny or Judy",she asked.

John hung his head, "it is not the life I wanted for them honey, you know that."Maureen softened at the look of distress on his face."It is not your fault dear. You have kept us all alive. I love you for that", she kissed him hard. But she could not help the tears that were visible as she pulled away.

"What chance have we got of getting the aliens to help us get our navigation back on a recognisable course", Maureen asked.

He didn't want to tell her but he knew it was unfair not to. The way he gripped her arm probably clued her in that the news was not good. "The aliens were lying about knowing the way to Alpha Centauri. But do not worry one day we will find it", John ended the sentence with something that he wished sounded hopeful. Maureen brightened a little at the conviction in his voice. Neither of them noticed the other person standing in the doorway who had overheard.

"One day, you once told me that Don and I could be a married on Alpha Centauri", Judy's voice was barely a whisper. ""What if that one day never comes. Will you allow us to get a married whilst we are still lost and struggling to survive". A horrible realisation was suddenly coming upon Judy. Her emotions were suddenly very much out of control. She loved Don with an intensity that was almost frightening. "Will we ever be truly together", the words slipped out and she turned hopeful begging eyes toward her father.

John's mouth would not work. This was the moment he had been dreading Don was already depressed because he had realized the truth . What would Judy's life be like if he finally uttered that word. He knew he could not change his mind and let them be together. It was already hard enough to survive. How do you shatter your daughters dream."Daddy answer me, would you let Don and I be together".

His mouth was dry and he turned to Maureen and held on tight. "Daddy", Judy was watching the two of them and interpreting the expression in her father's eye. No daddy please don't say it. Let me live in ignorance came her sudden thought.

John Robinson knew he had to answer even though it was the last thing he wanted. Judy was not a child any more, she deserved the truth. "No", he told her. "I am sorry Judy but I fear for the survival of any baby that you and Don may produce. "

He dared to turn and look at his daughter. Disappointment and fear were hitting in equal messure. But she had not started to cry yet. Instead a equally distressing blankness was settling over her face. "Then mother is right it really is not fair. Smith let the aliens hurt Don and now it seems he is getting a reward for that." Doesn't that show the aliens that bad guys always win".

Walking like a robot Judy turned on her heel Judy went to Smith's compartment pulled back the blind roughly and told him quite sharply. "I hope you remember that I hate you".

Smith lowered his eyes. He had not forgotten that she'd said it earlier but he hoped that with time her anger would abate and she would forgive. But the burning fire in her eyes told him that Judy would not forget . He guessed his reasons for leaving were growing stronger.

"Judy", Don called. He was another one who would never forget, two reasons to leave. Okay so how about reasons to stay. Of all the crew he was fondest of Penny and Will. He found both of them quietly playing a game in the galley. They did not look at him as he approached. "My dears I have the opportunity to go back to Earth", he told them. Penny immediately stood up, "good bye then", she stated . That was it thought Smith, just goodbye. "I would miss both of you", he told them. "Well maybe I would not miss you Dr", Penny knew it was actually disrespectful to talk like that but could not help it. "I used to think you were fun", she told Smith. "But now everyone is upset and it is your fault." Penny studied him sadly, "if you stay with us I fear things will never change. There will be another escapade and more people possibly hurt. You are a troublemaker Dr", Penny concluded.

She was growing up and hence her thoughts were becoming more adult. She was thinking less about fun and more about how hard it was to survive out here. With that thought had come the realisation that Dr Smith just made things worse. But she still acknowledged the part of her that was still a child and would miss a fun former friend.

Smith swallowed knowing he had lost yet another friend. "What about you my boy", he asked quietly. Will looked up at him,"what you did was wrong Dr", Will stated. " I know I do wrong thingsas well and that bad things happen. But I try not to repeat my mistakes. I ask myself if you will ever stop trying to go back to Earth no matter the cost. Would you be content to live out here with us."

The question hung before him and when he searched himself deeply he knew the answer. "I want to go home, this will not change",he told Will. "You must accept the offer Smith", Will replied. "Then you must convince a whole race you are worthy of going home." "I think you can do it",he concluded.

"I guess that's it then", Smith turned away from the two of them feeling a rush of sadness. He truly had burnt his bridges here. "Despite everything I will miss you", Will's now shaky voice called.

Rushing to him Smith flung his arms around and hugged. Penny watched them for a moment before joining in. "I guess I might miss you too, she acknowledged. He held tight as reality hit that this might be the last time in awhile he held another human being in his hands. A possible future awaited him but all he felt right now was absolute terror. He guessed that was the price you pay for betrayal.

"Don", Judy almost didn't want to go to him ,how could she see him again and face the fact they had no future. Small talk was safe, "how are you", she asked.

"Better, Don answered slowly. He could see it written all over her face that something was wrong, Judy was not so good at hiding her feelings. "What is it", he put his arms around her.

"Do you really love me Don", Judy asked sofly. "Of course I do Judy. Now more than ever", Don replied. "Will you love me no matter what", Judy whispered. Don looked into her eyes and gave the answer that was in his heart, "yes". "Even if it is years before we are ever really properly together", Judy continued. "Years", Don repeated slowly. "Judy what are you talking about". "The fact daddy will never let us marry while we are lost in space", Judy burst out. She then dissolved into tears. She had finally figured it out. Don had been dreading that day and had often wondered what he could ever say to make it better.

Judy held him and sobbed hard. Don had not said he would wait years, in fact he had said nothing at all. She pulled back and looked into his face. Don met her look with a calm certainty, " Judy I …..", "Don, Judy" , "dammit thought Don the parental factor was interrupting. Judy pulled away wondering what Don's reply had been. Or perhaps she didn't want to know. Hopefully one more look would give her answers. But her beloved had the strangest expression . One she did not know how to interpret.

"Are you both alright", John asked them tentatively. "I don't know", Judy answered from her heart.

John guessed it would take her awhile to come to terms with what he had finally told her. "Well if any of you need anything you cancome to me, " he told them. Yes is sounded very lame in light of the 'you will never be together' revelation but it was all he could manage. How do you throw someone a lifeline when you just pushed them off a cliff.

"I have made up my mind", Dr Smith stated loudly as he blundered into the scene. "I will accept the aliens offer", he concluded.

"Then you better get packed," Maureen told him. I dearsay Maxon will want to leave as soon as the others have been revived."

No please stay, from either senior Robinson. Smith guessed he should of expected that. But it still was painful. "I would start thinking about what you are going to tell the aliens", John advised.

"I will", Smith acknowledged. "Goodbye Dr", Judy stated bluntly making clear that to her it was already final. 'Yes goodbye and good luck", at least Maureen could wish him well.

Smith waited for Major Wests comment, good riddance or something as equally stinging.

But strangely West just stared at him and said nothing. Oh well maybe he thought the silent treatment worked better.

Smith took one last look at the foursome. Then he turned away and went back to his cabin. It was time for him to begin another journey.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- words do mean everything

"You have been busy in our absence, Pax stated mildly when he'd finished listening to what had transpired. "He has and if I might say he made a very mature decision", John told him. "Does that mean that if I veto this plan it is immature John Robinson", Pax challenged. John swallowed ,there had always been a risk that the other aliens might not want to go along with what he had suggested. "No",he replied carefully, "just perhaps not very forsesighted". "Very diplomatic Professor. I think you would have been good at convincing my people to return to living life in another manner", Pax told him. "return, Maxon queried. "Yes, Maxon once long before you were even born we lived by our own means without depending on others. Then someone proposed a simpler ,easier way. It was embraced fully and became part of our culture. Now it is who we are."

Many will not want to return to struggling through life" , Pax told John. "All I am asking is that you give your pilots the choice to fly the ship manually and work with you to find the means that will aid your existence", John stated. "You are asking for us to change John Robinson. Well no I actually suppose the truth is that Dr Smith,a man who cannot change will be asking", Pax observed"

"They did not have to help us", Maxon reminded him. "I am aware of that Maxon. Believe me I am very thankful that you did help professor. But even now there is part of me that would like to run for a weapon and try to take Donald West away", Pax admitted. "It is hard to deny the easy way out".

John had a reply ready for that one. "Have you ever wondered why I don't ask for the location of Earth Pax." Now that he mentioned it Pax did start to wonder. Was Smith the only one who wanted to return. "Earth is dying Pax. I did not see a future there for my wife or children", John told him.

"Yet Smith wants to return", Pax remarked. "Yes that is because you are right Pax, he cannot change. He could not ever see that humanity was causing its own destruction. They kept on living the easy way as well Pax even though it was killing the world. Then when it was almost too late they proposed sending families to space to begin life again. But they do not want us to repeat the same mistakes. Alpha Centauri was meant for those who had the courage to pursue a different way of life .Which is probably why Smith was not ever considered as part of our crew. He was just aboard by accident. Being on Earth would really be no different than lost out here Pax", John stated.

Pax thought about everything John had said and was surprised to find he could understand what John was talking about. In fact it was frightenly familiar. "I think our world is already following your path", he stated." I have noticed our pilot's strength has been decreasing. Halo should have lasted 5 to six years as our pilot, instead it was just over 2. This is why we found ourselves in the predicament of looking for a replacement. I think that our demands on our own people have increased too much and future living pilots from our own planet will be less and less useful. But that could create a worse problem. Never before have we ever considered an alien as a pliot. But Donald West would have been one of the strongest we'd ever had. If we had taken him home the others might have been inclined to also seek off world pilots."

John's heart rate was speeding up at that thought. "I have seen that you will fight for even one individual", Pax continued. "Yes and so would others Pax. My people would never willingly submit to your life", John told him. "I have seen war on your world. It was not something I enjoyed watching. I do not believe my people would have a strong advantage in any battle. But it would not stop them from trying." So I will agree to your plan and help propose another way of life to my people. I will try to stop them becoming like your people and dying", Pax vowed.

'Thank you Pax",John acknowledged. "We will be ready to leave as soon as Major West finishes instructing the Dr. on the use of the fail safe".Pax cast a side long look at Don . Don in turn was keeping fully focused on what he was doing and ignoring the aliens. He didn't really like being back on this ship. But forced his thoughts to focus on the fact he was helping both the aliens and Dr Smith to leave. Shooting all of them would still be preferable but he supposed he would have to live with never seeing them again.

John stayed nearby guarding Don like a sentry. "Has your major recovered all of his memories", Pax asked. 'Yes I believe so", John replied. 'That in itself is unusual, Pax sighed, "he would have been such a good pilot".

"Perhaps you should have just asked him to fly the ship manually Pax. Then things would have gone down another path",John suggested. "We have not used the manual control for such a long time that I forgot it even exists Professor. I believe it is a remnant of the days when we did live another way", Pax told him

"So why did you never get rid of it", John challenged. Pax found he could not answer that one. But it was a question that was worth thinking about. "I suppose if we had tried another way we might have been friends instead we are parting on bad terms." Pax thought about that deeply and found it actually disturbed him more than he thought. "After everything we did they helped us", Maxon told him. That said that the Robinsons were very special people. All he could do to make it better for them was leave."We do have some extra fuel that you are welcome to have Professor", Pax told him. John nearly spat out a very sarcastic, "and where do you suggest we go" but restrained himself. He too was keen on just getting rid of these aliens. As if he had read those thoughts Pax added, ""I am sorry that I do not possess the information that will get you to Alpha Centauri. We became too reliant on our living ships to show us the way. Now we will have to just rely on a person just like you will".

" I am sorry too Pax", John sighed.

"I'll be about another hour John", Don told him. It was soon going to be over and then life would be back to normal.

It was exactly one hour and ten minutes later when the family gathered around the alien ship to watch it leave. Smith was settled in front of the flight controls looking out at them. He waved one hand in a farewell gesture they could see his face was pale but determined. Then with a huge breath Smith pressed the levers that lifted the ship off the ground.

As it rose up a lot of feelings went with it.

"Well I guess that is it", John stated as the spaceship vanished from sight.

"Yes", Maureen acknolwdeged. I will start preparing lunch", she stated trying to be the first one to bring life back to a regular rhythm . "Good", John decided. 'I''ll go and prep the Jupiter for leaving this place", Don told him obviously mirroring normality as well. John supposed he better do the same,"yes, I guess we have had enough of this rock". "I think we will head in a southerly course past that desert planet. There seemed to be quite a few worlds in that direction. We'd have good sources for supplies", he told them.

"I was actually thinking of the other way John, a Northwest course", Don replied seriously. "But Don there is no indication of anything out there", John was getting a little worried. Don's normality was just an act and he was still very depressed.

"Yeah nothing sounds kind of good, like our life", Judy agreed. Now it was both of them ,this was very bad, thought John.

"I don't want either of you to give up", he told Don and Judy. "Why not", Judy answered desparately. She looked over at Don, "he's not going to wait for me dad",she stated tearfully.

Don's head snapped up, "I never said that", he disagreed. "You never said anything Don. I asked if you'd wait a long time and you never replied", Judy could feel her tears falling again. Was this going to be her future always crying. She supposed soon she'd toughen up. " I was going to continue Judy", Don said patiently, "I would wait many years years to be by your side Judy, but…. "Yuck", Will spat out a piece of fruit he'd just bitten breaking the moment.

Judy's spirits had started to shine at the first part of his words now they had plummeted again, "but", she demanded, "what do you mean but"." Not too long ago you were saying how much you love me. But perheps it is all about not having sex", Judy blurted. Penny and Will went rather red, "Judy", Maureen protested. "Well it is part of loving each other mother", Judy stated though she was rather red as well.

Don was blushing and John was giving him this look. Time to put things straight in that department. "Judy have I ever suggested that we… well have I ever….. ,I value you enough to wait for marriage, you know that", Don replied .He was praising her but she still did not want to listen , "Don you said but, it means you have some excuse", she insisted. 'There is no excuse Judy I just hadn't finished my sentence. "I was going to say that I love you so much that I would wait 1000 years if I had them. But I do not need to wait and neither do you",

Judy was staring and so was John, "umm Don I can't break what I told you",he said sadly. "I know John that's why I am going to program our course." "Now Don I think you just need some more rest, Maureen interrupted . She too was a little disturbed by Don's words. "Maureen I am fine", Don insisted and he actually smiled. This was definitely scary. "Don we can't fly off into nowhere", John insisted. "it' not nowhere John, it's the route to Alpha Centuari", Don stated.

Now everyone was staring. "Don what are you talking about", John asked. " I was part of the livng ship for a short while John hence I had access to all sorts of information, Don replied. Johns eyes were widening , "Pax said he didn't know the way , John. Buts that's alright because I do."

Johns mouth slid open, "you knew about this when the aliens made the offer to Smith", he suggested to Don." Yes and before you protest remember that Smith never wanted to go to Alpha Centauri".

"Pax knew as well, that was what he meant when he said that he'd have to rely on a person, just like us' John realized "Yes he knew and didn't tell Smith. I think it was meant as a gift for me", Don continued.

John could not find it within himself to be angry at Don for not telling Smith he knew the location of Alpha Centauri. Smith had not wanted to go there and taking him by force would have led to trouble.

He found himself smiling and saw the same expression mirrored on the face of his family, "then take his home, Major West", he stated.

"Just one thing first", Don told him. He looked into Judy's eyes and slid down on one knee. Reaching up he firmly took hold of her hand. "Will you be my wife", he asked her.

Judy found tears of a different kind falling. "Oh yes", she replied.

"Alright", Don grinned as he got up off his knees," now we can go to Alpha Centauri". John smiled as well. He knew now that both Don and Judy would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- world of the blobs

Dr Smith was very surprised to see the varieties of green that existed amongst the blob people. There were blobs of so pale green they were almost white, then there were those whose deep Khaki hue almost made them seem black.  
>The world was also very pleasant being lush and green and beautiful. It did not diminish his desire to go home but at least he was no longer trapped on some barren rock. "Welcome to Virdian Dr Smith', Pax stated. Smith found himself smiling, "I thank you Pax, It is more pleasant than I anticipated. "I suppose you are anxious to begin your role Doctor", Maxon prompted. "Indeed, I am sure I can be very convincing", Smith lied. Pax glanced over at Maxon, "I do not doubt that Dr, he stated. "You will make your presentation in one hour".<p>

Smith stared, "one hour, that's not long",he remarked. "You have had the entire journey to prepare Smith", Pax reminded him "Yes, Yes I suppose",Smith stated. He did not admit that he had spent the journey working on his own memoirs. He wanted to make sure the dramatic story of his escape from being lost in space was well received on Earth. Since the Robinsons were not around to protest he would have no problem 'selling' his version of the story. He was sure the money he'd receive from the book rights would be adequate for a comfortable existance.

Since he was good at stories he'd have to fall back on that skill now . When he thought of what was at stake he found it easy to fabricate a string of lies that would have this whole community thanking him for deliverance.

"You can stay in these rooms and freshen yourself up", Pax told him as they arrived at a bright green building complex. "I will come come for you in one hour".

Smith found the room very pleasant."I hope you have enough influence on this world to back up my words", he told Pax. Pax turned to look at Maxon and the rest of his family, "do not worry on that account Dr, I am highly esteemed here."

"Good",Smith replied, "see you in one hour". He waited until the door was firmly shut before stretching himself out on the bed. "Should be time for a nap", he told himself.

He felt like he had barely closed his eyes before Maxon appeared to escort him to the 'reporting place". Pax is already there preparing our people", Maxon announced.

Smith now found his nerves rising as he beheld the huge building in front of them. "We are going there", he asked. "It is the largest structure on our world Dr, but still not adequate in accommodating everyone that needs to hear your words. But do not worry a broadcast will go out to the millions of blobs who are unable to attend", Maxon stated. "Millions", Smith gulped. Maxon simply ignored his nerves taking him into the heart of a huge stadium. Smith could see thousands of Blob's circling him waiting. Below the blobs he noticed humanoids who were seemingly locked into a small area. "Are those the pilots", he asked. "Indeed Dr., they are the other life form on this planet. We call them 'helpers". They looked a sorry bunch and Smith could not help feeling a rush of pity for them.

That feeling was rapidly followed by wondering what they might give him when he became the one who would set them free from becoming living ships.

Smith was led up to a podium. He waited there nervously with Maxon by his side. "My people, this alien is called Dr Smith, he has a very important message for us", Pax's now booming voice announced. Smith tried to pick him out form amongst all the other blobs but could not. Oh well never mind time to begin the best snow job in living memory.

"Peoples of Virdian I am here as saviour of Paxs mighty ship. If my kind had not helped out Pax and his crew they would not be with you today", Smith announced. It was obviously a good beginning because a murmur ran around the stadium. Now he had them, they knew he was a hero and had to listen. "It is now my duty to save the rest of your kind. You are heading for destruction," he pointed to the pilots. 'Pax's pilot failed too rapidly and put him in danger, this will happen to your pilots as well".

'Thus I propose a change, train your pilots to fly the ships like I have done. Let them work alongside you and help sustain your culture'" Smith was satisfied he sounded passionate. He hoped the silence his remarks received was a sign of deep contemplation. "Pax what is this, explain yourself", a deep Khaki hued Blob moved forward. Now Smith saw a blob that had dressed itself in bright colours moved beforethe audience, "my people, Dr Smith is as he has told us our saviour". We know that the numbers of helpers decrease every year and they become less effective as living ships", Pax reported. "Indeed Pax, you might not know but just moments ago it was reported that the ship Kakon has been lost to us. Final recordings do indicate a failure of their pilot", Khaki blob boomed. "But for this alien to suggest manual flight, I am afraid it is simply disgusting."

Oh no thought Smith the dissention had started. 'Would you rather have more of your people die",he countered quickly." It seems to me you are an intelligent race, surely you must be see continuing your lifestyle in its present course is unwise". Smith thought the 'don't be stupid line worked well on humans so hoped the same was true of these beings. "Smith is right it is time for change". I brought him here as an example to you all. He is from Earth ,a planet we have all observed", Pax announced. "That disgusting place Pax, he is contaminating our planet", khaki warned. "It is not a disgusting place", a very offended Smith spat out. "My people helped you despite all that you did against them. You owe them the courtesy of hearing my words", he stated firmly. "What he says is correct my people. We took one of his number by force as a replacement for our failing pilot. Despite what we did to that pilot his people still saved us from dying. That is why you are all here today. I want you to consider our future", he looked over at Smith. "We want to be strong beings in the future . Our current course of life will lead us to see the end of the helpers as our living ships. Change is part of life my people", Pax told them. "Indeed ",Smith supported, "you can have a happy long life if you change."

"I feel the wisdom of your words, my leader", Khaki told Pax. Smith realized then that Pax was far more important than he had ever let on. It felt good to be the ally of someone so powerful. He had fallen on his feet again. "I thought you would Delphan. That is why I propose we start changing immediately. We will cancel our current helper class and let them return to their families", Pax announced. "No Pax, we want to serve", protested a male helper. Typical thought Smith they don't know when they are better off. "You are no longer useful to us as living ships", Pax told them. Smith wondered why they looked so upset . They would still have roles on board the ships, they'd just be different ,more freer. "You can live lif how you choose", he told them. They did not look at all greatful he observed. Oh well so much for rewards. He turned his thoughts back to Pax and waited to hear him announce the vision for the future. I am going to go home ran through his mind.

"Tomorrow at noon we will begin phase one of our new lives my people, Pax boomed,"you can see from the example of Dr Smith that ony the ruthless survive .Thus tomorrow we will travel to the planet Earth where we will take some of their people by force if necessary."

Smith's neck snapped around so hard he almost got whiplash. "What", he demanded, "you said you were going along with the plan to no longer have living ships". Pax stared at him, "did you really think we would change that quickly Dr. Your Professor had the upper hand and we could do nothing but play along. I lied to him when I said we would have a disadvantage in any war. I wanted him to think he had convinced us so that he'd let us leave. But the opposite was true. I saw that your people could make very powerful pilots. All we have to do is make our serum a little stronger so that all will is fully taken away", Pax told him.

"Earth will retaliate, Smith insisted. "Your Earth is over populated Smith ,Robinson told me this. It will not take your people long to decide to go along with us". Supplying us with a few humans a year will take the strain off your world", Pax told him. "Others will object. People will not keep quiet over citizens disappearing", Smith told him. "War is another way of reducing your numbers Smith. We have hundreds of ships ,can your planet answer to that type of power', Pax stated.

This was rapidly turning into a nightmare, "Why did you bring me here", Smith moaned." Because you are going to help us Smith", Pax told him.

"We do want to prevent the deaths of our own people in battle. Thus we'd like you to convince your government to agree to our terms", Pax told him. 'It is in your best interests Smith, you'd get to go home and live your life. You can just pretend you don't know what is happening to your people".

Smith was in torture this had gone horribly wrong, he would not be branded as a hero on Earth for bringing these beings back with him. He could instead see himself living a life regarded as a traitor. "No", he gasped out

"You were prepared to ignore the fact we had West Doctor why is this any different. Your total lack of regard for your own kind gave me a clear message that you were the one to help us. Was I wrong",Pax countered.

Smith had a sudden moment of clarity and saw himself through this aliens eyes. He was a man who would do anything even condeem others to death to achieve his goal. He slumped forward and held his head and for the first time in his entire life wished it was not to late to change.

"Your choice is simple Smith, help us and live or deny us and you will not only never see Earth again ,you will also die extremely painfully", Pax annoucned ruthlessly.

"I will give you some time to think it over", he gestured and two large blobs came and dragged Smith away.

He tried to fight but found his efforts were useless. Moments later he was thrown into a dark cold room.

"Oh the pain", he announced loudly. "Who are you", the voice from the gloom had him jumping back.

He quickly pulled himself together though when he saw one of the helpers. 'I am Dr Smith", he stated. "I am Tavor", the humanoid told him. "What are you here for", Smith asked. "For refusing to serve", Tavor told him. "I will be here for another hour or so, then they will execute me".

Smith bit his lip, 'they may well do the same to me if I do not help them", he moaned.

Tavor came closer,"even if you do help them Dr you will probably still die. They have little regard for us bipedal species. This was our world once, long ago. Then their people came with offers of a better life", Tavor spat on the ground. "They have almost wiped us out. Now my people will be forced into a inhabitable part of this planet and left to die".

"That is all the choice the blobs allow us". Tavor words reeked bitterness. Smith felt dread that the blobs planned to do the same to Earth. He could see now the true extent of how nasty they were. They had not offered the Robinsons a path to Earth because they did not want them interfere with their plans for the planet.

"What can we do", Tavor begged. Smith rubbed the dust off his clothing while rapidly thinking. If they thought he was beaten then they had no idea what he was really capable of. He smiled at Tavor, "never fear Smith is here", he announced


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Checkmate

Tavor cast a sour look over Doctor Smith. "You were just dragged in here by the blobs, doesn't seem like you are going to be that much help". Usually Smith would have spouted about his qualifications but strangely he found himself saying, "my best skill is fouling things up for others". He held up his hands, "I believe these will prove a great advantage ". The alien still looked skeptical. Smith prowled their 'prison' until he spied what he hoped would prove to be a weakness in the walls. "Have you ever heard of a jail break", he asked Tavor. The man's answering smile indicated that perhaps Earth was not the only planet with that particular custom.

John cast a gaze over the freezing tubes. He had no desire to spend any amount of time in there while they completed their journey to Alpha Centauri. From the looks on the others faces he knew they would agree with this sentiment. Don was at the console making calculations on a pad. He had a happy glow about his face though he was still somewhat paler than normal. John made a mental note to himself to ensure his almost son in law got more rest. As though he felt his scrutiny Don looked over at him, "the good news is that I do not think we will need those", he nodded toward the tubes. John blew out a breath of relief, "how far do we have to go", he asked. "At present speed less than perhaps 4 months", Don replied. That caused everyone to smile. "Alpha Centauri is that close", Maureen amazed. "Yet we have not seen any familiar stars". "We are a little off previously mapped territory ,Don replied. He pointed out the window, "We just fly past Primoral Major take a left at the Hartness cluster and then we'll be back on track". John looked out at the unfamiliar blobs of stars, "you could have made up better names", he teased. "Those are their true names ",Don declared. "Oh", John replied. Obvously that implanted information was coming in handy. But it was almost a little disconcerting to see hot headed sometimes not that logical Don behaving more like a programmed computer. "I wonder if we will find others on Alpha Centauri " Will asked. "Possibly I am sure our mishap did not put off others efforts to colonise", his father mused.

"But what if they are not that friendly", Penny asked. John did not really want to think about not being welcome on the place they had tried so hard to find. "It'll work out Penny", he replied hoping that it was true. "I wonder how Dr Smith is doing? , Will mused. "I am sure he is laying back and letting others do all the hard work", Don replied.

He actually had dirt under his nails for the first time in years. But it was worth it see the sweet sight of freedom as he and Tavor finally broke through the back wall of their prison. "We will make our way to my village and from there we will plan what to do next", Tavor stated. Smith already had some ideas about that, "your people are pilots on board those ships they will be using to attack the Earth. Perhaps it is time for them to start fighting back", he suggested. "That is difficult Dr. once you are linked your own personal will is mainly gone", Tavor told him. "But perhaps not totally, Smith suggested. "One stray thought could foul things up for the blobs". Tavor digested that, "there is a central control place for all ships. The main computer there can send commands to my people. If we could gain access we could send out that stray thought. But what should it be", Tavor asked. Smith thought about that. Donald West had been a captive and managed to get away. It had not been his arrogance that had saved him." Try something that will truly confuse the logical computer based mind, its an emotion called love", he suggested.

Tavor tapped his finger slowly up and down obviously thinking, "we have tried to be free before Dr and it did not work out that well. But your suggestion of using the love emotion is a new one. However the central core is usually one of the most well guarded places on the planet".

Of course it is thought Smith. His coward side was thinking that the best plan was to run and hide and let these aliens sort out their own problems. But there was that dratted vision of Earth holding him back. "With the blobs thinking of invasion we may just be able to catch them off guard, but it is still going to need more than just the two of us"."What about the rest of your people, can we get help from them."

Tavor looked skeptical, "many of my people have grown complacent Dr. They are used to giving everything to the blobs. It saves them from having to live a life of tedium . But the prospect of being abandoned will spur some into action."

"Don't they understand that if they are not living ships they will have the freedom to live life how they chose", Smith asked. "We don't know what it is like to live life as we choose Doctor ", Tavor told him.

"Well it is easy enough to learn", Smith replied. "Let me address your people and I'll introduce them to something very powerful that can change their lives".

Tavor felt his own spirits lift at the doctors words, this man actually inspired confidence. "What do you call this powerful thing doctor", he asked. "A revolution" Smith responded. A few minutes later he was in an unattractive mud hut surrounded by a small group of about 100 bipedal aliens. He put forth his proposal.

"Okay so say this plan can work" , a tall thin man called Grey mused. "It will likely cause failure of each of the living ships and possibly death of all those pilots ". Smith knew that would be a major reason why they would not approve the plan. Thinking fast he suggested, "not necessarily, all those pilots need to do is prove who is in charge of the ships. Using your people for everything means the blobs are incapable of doing much for themselves. I had to fly them here . Perhaps it is time for them to learn not to take your people for granted."

That suggested made a murmur run through the gathered aliens. Smith recognized the sound of being not of disillusionment or despair but actual hope.

"Lets do this", an impassioned Tavor announced . The others fell easily beside him a look of fierce determination on their faces as they marched into the heart of blob territory. Dr Smith marched along with them hoping these aliens could secure a positive outcome to this mess. Failure would mean he would never see Earth again.

The small group crept through the undergrowth watching out for blobs. But it seemed they were too busy planning that invasion of Earth to worry about their bipedal 'pets'. Soon they came to something that resembled a giant tree with thousands of branches coming from a central trunk. On closer inspection Dr Smith realized this was not natural but 'blob made. It was rather frightening in its size. "Here it is ", Tavor announced, "the control point for all ships. Someone has to go in there an hook themselves up". Smith turned to stare at him, this part of the plan had not been mentioned. "Someone has to become part of that machine", he clarified. "It is the only way to send the command Doctor", Tavor announced. Tavor was looking at him, "we do not know much of this emotion called love". Smith swallowed and realized he was back in coward mode, he may be leading a revolution but he was not volunteering for what might be a suicide mission. "I have always been a little too self centured to feel much for others", he boldly admitted. "Love is about giving up things up for others".As he said those words he felt sudden clarity about why his relationship with the Robinsons had been so difficult. They would have no problems teaching others about love. Tavor digested that information and decided, "well I suppose sacrifice is a sign of true love". He looked over at what remained of his people, "if this works enjoy your freedom", he told them.

He then moved toward the giant tree like structure and eventually disappeared inside. "Now we must wait", Grey told Smith.

The small group just stood there staring up at the massive structure and waiting silently. Long moments passed and it began to feel like they had not succeeded. Hearing a strange slithering sound Smith looked behind him to see the approach of Pax and the others. "Well Dr I wondered where you had gotten to", Pax stated. "You almost missed having to make the choice". As the astounded Dr watched Pax grew a long tentacle out of his body . Fixed to its end was a large weapon. "Surprise", he stated as the other blobs had did the same. "All your friends here will be taken somewhere and disposed of", Pax told him. "You however will be saved for something special", he grinned horribly. "Did you wonder what your pliot Donald West felt while being connected to our ship. Well you are about to find out."

Smith shrunk back sure the end was near. But just as Pax reached that horrible tentacle out he seemed to convulse, "arggh no", he screamed. Smith watched as the other blobs convulsed as well, "what is it we feel", they groaned. Smith looked up into the skies and saw living ships careering madly about as they lost control. "It is about fighting back", he told Pax. " I gave them the weapon West used against you". Pax could feel the horrible sensation of love flowing out from the control centre. It was crippling and disgusting. "Don't you realize what you have done doctor", he gasped. Smith frowned, "it's just love Pax it's not …." Smith was about to say lethal when Pax simply exploded, masses of his green goo flying everywhere. The other blobs quivered madly and also expoded. The ground rapidly filled with green river of blood. Smith was truly shocked, his idea had actually wiped out the blobs.

"What happened", he asked . Grey patted his soulder, "there was a reason they had to surpress our emotions Dr. Love to them was like a poison and their bodies simply could not handle the concept".

"Don't forget that their control came from machinery."Those of us who were not living ships were kept in slavery and misery where love was simply not even in our minds. It took your alien influence to remind us of what it was once like." Smith frowned "But our pilot used love as well and that didn't kill the blobs" ."That is because the central control amplified things so that even non connected blobs could feel the emotion", Grey explained. "You may think it is a harsh punishment but would you want beings incapable of love on your world".

Smith was surprised to actually feel a tear fall, Earth was free and so was he. He , a selfish man had once again been saved by others. Grey put arm about him. "I hope in time love comes back to you too Dr",he told him. "Perhaps returning you home will help you also reclaim what you lost." He pointed up at a ship, "that will be your ride Dr".

"Home", Smith breathed out the word in reverence. "Yes home, Grey repeated looking over at his people. "Let us both begin our new journeys."

Smith stood back as the huge ship came downward. He found a lump rising in his throat and tears falling from his eyes. it would be a changed man that would travel back to Earth he vowed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – home

It was a moment that should be filled with happiness and delight. There should be kissing and hugs and a feeling of excitement. John Robinson just felt apprehension as he looked at the blue and green shining world. "You're sure you are picking up no life signs", he said to Don. Don ran through the test even though he'd done this enough times to know what he was doing. "Thats right John", he affirmed moments later, "nothing".

"Then we are going to be the first people to land on Alpha Centauri", Will stated. "Yes but after all this time someone should be there", John stated to them all. They all looked at each other nervously then back at John awaiting his decision. "Well I suppose we did not come all this way for nothing , lets go down", he decided. Don was about to initiate the landing cycle when a loud beeping sound echoed through the cabin. "Well there may be no life signs but I am picking up a communication signal", he tapped a button. "it looks like it is being channeled from a relay point down on the planet."

"Where's the point of origin",John asked. "Earth",Don replied. "Alien craft please state your identity", boomed an unfriendly voice moments later. "Alien craft, Will spluttered. Don gestured to John to come and answer the call.  
>"Earth control this is Professor John Robinson aboard the Jupiter two", John replied. There was silence then a more excited voice asked, "Jupiter two, can you confirm that". John went to the console and tapped out a special identity code. "Talk about miracles we thought you were all dead", the stunned controlled announced. "No we are not dead, just got a little lost." John got right down to business, "we thought to find a colony already established. "It was supposed to be Professor. After your loss other countries launched their own families and began the race to be the first to claim Alpha Centauri", the announcer reported. "Obviously something happened", Don remarked. "None of them ever made it", came the shocking reply. "We have determined that sabotage was the cause of the failures of all of those flights including your own."<p>

"Sabotage," Will repeated. He was suddenly getting a very unpleasant thought about why Dr Smith got trapped on the ship. "Yes every country began to point fingers at each other and for awhile the whole world stood poised on the brink of war. " To prevent this we all signed an agreement to not colonize the planet until someone was made accountable for the sabotage", the controller stated.

Disappointment filled them all at those words. "Then we cannot land, we have gone through so much only to find ourselves without a home again", Maureen almost cried out those words.

"Perhaps if you could give us some indication as to the cause of your own difficulties. Our sensors did detect that you were well over weight. This seems to indicate something was placed about your ship to cause problems", the controller stated.

John looked over at the family and saw sadness and regret. They all knew they were going to have to get Dr Smith into trouble to be able to work this out. Despite all the problems he had caused they had been close to the Doctor and ultimately wished him a happy life back on Earth.

"We had a stowaway", John finally told them. "We were awakened to find Dr Zachary Smith on board our craft".

"Hmm then the pattern is repeating itself. It was found that individuals within each country were responsible for sabotaging their programs. On questioning they all claimed to be working for another person who was also a citizen of that country. No one could ever trace these people so it was assumed they were actually working for a rival country. Then of course the finger pointing started".

"But this is our opportunity to stop things. If this Dr Smith caused your problems then he must be with you now and available for questioning. Maybe he might know the actually identity of the person he was working for", the controller concluded.

John took a deep breath, "Dr Smith is not with us. He ultimately wanted to return to Earth to live. So he hitched a ride with some aliens. He should be back there some time soon."

"Good then we will question him", the controller remarked firmly. "What will happen to him after that", Maureen wanted to know. "The same thing that happened to the others that tried to betray their own countries, execution", came the firm reply.

Will gasped and felt tears fill his eyes. "Dad you can't let them kill Dr Smith ", he stated. John put his hand on his sons shoulder. "It looks like Dr Smith was responsible for us going off course in the first place Will. We could have easily been killed. He must now face the consequences of his actions. "

Tears continued to roll down Wills eyes; despite everything he still had soft spot for Dr Smith.

"We will wait his return", the controller surmised. "So we just have to keep flying around up here", Don grumbled." Our fuel will only last a few hours longer".

"If you land now it will spark off the belief in those other countries that we were behind the sabotage. The whole world will be listening to the words of Dr Smith so there will be no doubt who is responsible", the controller told them.

"But you said the others didn't know who was responsible, what if Dr Smith doesn't either", Maureen asked.

The question hung out there in space for awhile with the long silence from the controller indicating that they would not like the answer.

Down on Earth the controller slipped his finger over the detonation button that activated the spacial charge. It would hard to have to blow this family out of space. But if it was a choice between a world war and one family then he'd have to do it.

"There it is", Dr Smith jumped out of the chair and jumped up and down waving his hands in the air as he saw the familiar blue planet. Grey could not help smiling himself. "We will drop you off in a lesser populated areas we do not want to attract attention", he told Smith."Fine, Fine as long as I can get into the city easily", a beaming Smith replied. They travelled closer with Smith unable to keep still . "We are detecting a scanning beam", Grey stated soberly. "Don't worry", Smith assured him, "I will tell them you are friendly, there will be no trouble".

"Alien craft, please identify", boomed voice. Smith hurried to the communication panel, "This is Doctor Zachary Smith returning to Earth after a terrifying ordeal which I eventually overcome by extreme bravery", he spouted. Grey just stared at the doctor, shocked by his lie.

"Welcome Dr Smith, we will clear a landing pad for your craft . We look forward to welcoming you home", the controller stated. Smith beamed, he was sure he'd get a parade or even his hand shaken by the president.

He tried to be patient during the landing cycle but could barely contain his excitement.

Finally with a slight bump the craft touched down on the familiar ground of mission control.

The hatch opened and Smith bounded ahead of the aliens. He slowed his gait and tried to look more serious when he saw a familiar face in the welcoming party. It really was the president of the United States. The other 4 men all wore uniforms and bore welcoming smiles. This was going to be great.

"Doctor", the president came up close and shook his hand, "the whole world is watching you return home", he gestured to the cameras. Smith turned, "I hope you get my good side", he stated. He was looking directly at the cameras when he flet something cold clink around his wrists. Looking down he felt his heart lurch as he saw handcuffs. "What is going on", he demanded. "Dr Zachary Smith I am arresting you for attempted treason", stated the President. "Treason, what rot", Smith protested lamely. He was pulled along after the men in uniform and almost thrown into a grey windowless room. It bore a startling resemblance to the room on the blob word. When the 4 men in uniform also entered Smith felt his fear increase.

"Why are you holding me like this I have done nothing wrong", he protested. The men said nothing grabbing his hand roughly and applying several leads. "Why don't you say that again Dr.", a General suggested. "I have done nothing wrong", Smith swore . There was a loud beeping sound and the General folded his arms over his chest. "You are lying Smith", he growled. Smith tried to get up out of his chair and found himself roughly restrained. "Now you will tell us about your plans to sabotage the mission of the Jupiter 2", the General insisted. Smith felt himself go pale but was determined not to reveal anything. "You are mistaken if you think I would involve myself in such an act", he insisted. "I mearly got accidently trapped on board". There was another load beep and the General leaned over and put his face close to Smiths. "If I change the settings a little then you will feel intense pain every time you lie. Stop mucking about and give us the truth," he squeezed the flesh on Smith hand hard until he yelped in pain. There was no doubt at all that he was very serious.

Shaking from head to toe Dr Smith decided he had no other choice. "Alright I was offered a lot of money to cause Jupiter 2 to suffer an accident ", he admitted. The General nodded, so far this was following the same pattern as the other interrogations. Now for the important question, "who paid you to do this Dr.".

Smith could feel moisture pooling in his hands, "I umm never actually met the person", he admitted. The General felt deep disappointment . "Then not only will you die but you also doom the Robinsons to death", he told Smith. "The Robinsons", Smith parroted. "Yes they are currently in orbit above Alpha Centauri". We cannot let them land without knowing who is responsible for the sabotage. " I will order the detonation of some charges we planted in space",the General told him. "No", the word shot out of Smiths mouth. He had no real desire to see the people who had cared for him hurt. "You prefer that I let them run out of fuel and die slowly by slamming into the planet", the General pressed. Smith could feel tears coming , "no", he stuttered. "Then tell us who is responsible Doctor", the General demanded. Smith would have screamed the name out loudly. But he only knew the persons code name and that would not help.

Without meaning to he had once again doomed the Robinsons.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-resolution

While Smith was being questioned Grey found himself being encircled by a group of official looking people. The majority of them wore similar clothing that he guessed was some sort of uniform. One man without a uniform stepped out of the group and approached him. Grey noted the way the others hands moved toward weapons as they watched the man approach him. This was obviously someone important. "I am the president of this land", the man told him. "Welcome to Earth". Grey decided he had better get a few points across straight away. "While I appreciate the welcome Mr President I have no wish to deeply converse with your people. I was merely acting as a transport to Dr Smith. He did help save my own people so I felt we owed him that favour." The president was slightly offended that this alien had no wish to befriend them. "Surely there must be some way our peoples could get to know each other", he queried. Grey sighed inwardly this was why he had not wanted attention. "Mr President my people have only just managed to free ourselves from the influence of one species. We have no desire to be governed by the influences of your planet."

The president took that in while casting quick expert eye over the alien craft. It was more advanced than anything the U.S. possessed and he supposed he should be thankful these Aliens were friendly. But he had to acknoweledge that the appearance of these aliens gave humanity another chance to escape this dying world. "We have no wish to control you ", he assured the alien. "Perhaps we can find a way to help one another." Part of Grey just wanted to yell 'leave us alone' but another part recognized that they probably did need help to rebuild their own future. The Blobs had killed a lot of his people and the influx of a few specially selected humans could help repopulate and rebuild the planet. "Perhaps we can talk, Grey conceded. "Good ,come this way", the president guided the alien to his best conference room.

In the dingy interrogation room Dr Smith was in terror mode. "If you cannot help us then we must arrange your immediate execution", General Hardy told him. "Please", Smith sobbed, "my employer was from the States and was just a competitor. I would never betray my country". Hardy just scowled, "it makes no difference Smith you did it for money and were obviously prepared to kill. There is no excuse, you are still guilty ", the General reached down and grabbed him roughly trying to pull him from the chair. Smith dug his nails in hard and held on with every inch of strength he could muster. "I don't know a name", he sniffed," all I had was a contact frequency". General Hardy let him go and stepped back, "a frequency, do you remember what it was." Smith felt momentary relief that the talk of execution had stopped, but he still had a long way to go before he was free. "I'll make you a deal", he stated slyly. That just caused the General to grab him again, "I'll make you a deal Smith, tell me now willingly or I'll have someone extract the information from you in the most unpleasant way I can find". Hardy loathed dealing with men who would take money to sabotage the space program and saw no reason to treat Smith in a reasonable way. He grabbed hold of the flesh on Smith's arm and twisted it painfully as a small demonstration of what he could do. Smith squealed blurting, "alright I'll give you the frequency but it won't be much use after all these years. Nobody will be there to answer."

"Yes but someone might still be using that frequency Dr , the General stated. "at least it will give us a point of origin for our saboteur" .Dr Smith got up out of the chair and with General Hardy right behind him made his way to mission control. Once there he began to adjust one of the receivers to the frequency of his old 'employer'. "He had no doubt that the person he worked for was long gone and tried not to think too deeply about what that meant for his future. "There ",he said seconds later. Standing back Smith awaited being taken back into custody. Instead he found himself being pushed aside as a loud pinging sound came from the machine. "Its picking up something on that frequency", the General exclaimed. He fiddled with the dials, " I can get a location", "what", he had a stunned look on his face. "The frequency is being projected from a point within this base". Let's go", he announced to his colleagues loudly. Smith watched as a whole lot of people ran from the room. He recognized that he had an opportunity to get away. Affecting a calm attitude he slowly moved away from the console and toward the door. He had nearly made it when a hand locked around his arm from behind and pulled him back, "didn't think it was going to be that easy to leave",a voice growled in his ear. Smith honestly wished it had been. But now he was dragged along after the officers as they went to investigate the origin of the signal.

They met Hardy coming back toward them at a run. "Come along Dr"., he growled as he grasped Smiths arm and pulled him in a different direction. "Did you find the point of origin", Smith queried as he made himself move faster. "Yes, we did Dr and it raises a few interesting questions. I am now going to seek some answers." When he pulled out a gun Smith got the distinct feeling the General's anger was about to be directed toward someone else. He was relieved and hopeful that perhaps he might not get executed. "This is still your fault Smith", those words issued from the clenched tetth of the General made his hopes vanish again.

Don quickly pushed in the button to stop the alarm from sounding. He looked around at the others hoping they had not noticed. Maureen was playing a game with Penny, Will and Judy in an effort to keep then calm and distracted. John looked up from writing in his journel and met his eyes. Don nodded at him and John nodded back indicating he understood. He looked down to see the pen in this hands shaking. Don's silent message had told him they were now operating on emergency fuel reserves. If Earth did not find a solution to the problem soon, he would either have to defy his own countries orders and land the Jupiter on Alpha centauri or let everyone die. Don was also thinking the same thoughts and began scans to determine a good landing spot. He wondered why no other countries had defied orders and landed on the planet. When he picked up something in space several miles away he felt cold all over as he knew the answer.

There were bombs in space just waiting for the right trigger to set them off. He had no doubt that landing the craft would be that trigger. "John", he said out loud in a fake calm voice. "I think we should consider putting everyone in the freezing tubes. If we are going to land it will be bumpy and the tubes will offer better protection".

Puzzled John moved closer and saw what Don had detected. They could not land. Don had suggested the tubes as a way of sparing the family the agony of a slow painful death as the Jupiter slammed into the planet. "We'll give it another 30 minutes then I'll consider your plan", John told him quietly.

Back on Earth a door flew open and crashed against the wall, "what is the meaning of this interruption", the angry voice asked the General. "The frequency Smith used to contact his employer has been traced to a point of origin on this base,". The gun came out and held steady, "these aliens are fooling us Mr Preseident, that signal is coiming from their ship".

The president and Grey gasped at the same time. "They are obviously the first wave of an invasion", General Hardy insisted. "No", two voices also shouted that one, Smith's and Grey.

"As I said Mr President we have just freed ourselves from the influence of a violent race. It was they who planned to invade your world", Grey insisted. Smith was still reeling from the shock of knowing who his employers had been. "The blobs were behind this all along", he gasped. The General lowered the gun a little but was still ready to shoot if necessary. "Tell us about these blobs", he insisted.

"They came to our world long ago with the offer of friendship. We welcomed the chance to increase our technologies and resources with their help. Instead they began to take over using our people as living components in their ships. They took their will away General forcing them to live a life of living death, aware of what was happening to them but unable to do anything about it", Grey concluded

General Hardy and the president both shivered , "their methods were slowly depleting my people which forced them to have to look at off world alternatives, your people", Grey told them.

"Yes but you are talking about recent events , this sabotage happened a few years ago. How can the blobs be responsible", the President asked. Dr Smith had been listening to Grey and thinking deeply about his own experiences of the blobs. He thought he knew the answer to the Presidents question and decided now was a good time to make use of his excellent oratory skills.

"They had been to Earth many times watching and absorbing information on how we lived. Their opinion of our people was very low, believing we were an undisciplined race, Smith answered." But if they observed all the bad things then they must have also noticed the good. Earth people possessed the weapon that could destroy their people, one of our strongest emotions, love".

"That made us dangerous. So when they saw that we were getting ready to send our people out into space they got scared. They did not even want to risk the small chance our two races would ever meet before they were ready. So they used this technology of theirs to change into human form and bribe the people of countries involved in the space program. Then they went back to their world and lived happily for a few more years. But as more of Grey's people died at their hands they decided that the time was right to invade earth. All they needed to do was perfect a serum that would dull our wills. They needed a test subject for that and unfortuntely found Major West."

"He managed to escape but I am sure they would have made a stronger serum".

"Then they would come here and do the same as on the blob world offer to be your friends in exchange for a few citizens to help them fly their ships. You would never have known what they were really up to until it was too late", Smith concluded. "Dr Smith speaks wisely, Grey acknowledged, "but naturally you will want proof of his words". I will show you some of the records the blobs left behind , they will convince you that it is them and not us who are the enemy."

General Hardy and the President only had to watch about 20 minutes of clips to understand that the destruction of the blobs had saved them from thousands of humans being enslaved.

The president then decide he had an important message to relay. ""This is the President of the United States to the crew of the Jupiter 2".John had just assembled the family in front of the freezing tubes when he heard the message. He knew they only minutes of fuel remaining but decided he needed to report to Earth one last time. "I am reading you Mr President", John stated. "I have a message for you", the President stated quite soberly. "Yes sir", John asked. "Permission to land granted", the President's joy could clearly be heard down the radio lines.

Don began to smile, "you found the saboteur ",he asked. "Yes, it was the blobs,"came the stunning reply. John realised he was not all that surprised by that revelation."Thank you sir, your message has been received". He turned to Don who with an ear to ear smile announced, "ladies and gentlemen please take your seats for landing".

As everyone hurried to their places John felt peace began to settle over him. Finally the end of the journey was near. "Dad what do you think happened to Dr Smith", Will asked.

"I really don't know son", John replied carefully. "Don't worry Will, knowing Smith he somehow came out on top", Don told him.

Smith felt General Hardy's grip once again tighten upon him. "You know General that it was me who gave Grey's people the information on how to defeat the blobs",Smith reminded. General Hardy's expression was very sour, "yes, I did recall he said something to that effect. "The blobs still would have tried to come to Earth regardless of what Smith did", Grey stated. "I cannot say that I find him an honorable man but I believe that he will no longer be a danger to anyone but himself."

The General and President exchanged glances. Smith waited long agonising seconds for an answer". "Very well Smith,I will not order your execution. You will be able to return to life on here unhindered", the President told him. Smith sagged in relief , "thank you sir". he acknowledged.

"I never want to see you again Smith or hear your name", warned the General. "You won't", Smith swore.

"Good", the President and General turned away from him then . "Mr Grey we must discuss colonisation plans for your world. Now we have two worlds to colonise I believe Earths chances of survival are much better", General Hardy told Grey.

Grey still felt wary but decided he had to make the best of having these new allies.

He watched out the corner of his eye as Dr Zachary Smith walked away to his future head held high. "I hope you find love, Dr", Grey whispered.

Love was very much on the Robinson's mind as they stepped from the Jupiter 2 for the last time onto the soil of their new home.

John and Maureen kissed each other soundly not caring if the children were watching.

Don had Judy in his arms knowing that now it really was for forever. "Finally we are no longer lost", he stated happily.

THE END


End file.
